


Silver and Gold

by Dracos_tealsuit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Background Relationships, Bisexual Hermione Granger, Bonding, Complete, Depressed Draco Malfoy, Depressed Harry Potter, Everyone Is Gay, Except Ginny but she's poly, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Good Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Humor, Legilimency (Harry Potter), Light BDSM, M/M, Magical Accidents, Multi, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, Party Games, Resolved Sexual Tension, Roommates, Sassy Harry Potter, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy, Unresolved Sexual Tension, bond trope but not within a relationship because i don't know how to trope correctly, but also both sarcastic and working it out, oh my god they were roommates, regarding the smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracos_tealsuit/pseuds/Dracos_tealsuit
Summary: During 8th-year at Hogwarts Blaise and Harry get bonded through a potion's mishap.Blaise has trained in Occlumency for years so his walls immediately go up, but he still has to suffer through all the racing thoughts of the Chosen one. Including the thoughts about his best friend, Draco Malfoy.Blaise aims to get revenge but his target turns out to be more tempting than he had planned for.Featuring: a lot of gay relationships, forced proximity in the dorms, Slytherins who watch out for there own (sort of?) and the ever innocent but surprisingly attractive Neville Longbottom.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 256
Kudos: 825





	1. A Scheduled Breakdown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orion_leo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orion_leo/gifts).



> I hope you all enjoy this! Please leave comments to let me know what you think and show some love! 
> 
> Posts will be once a week or more! Say hi on Instagram @dracos.tealsuit
> 
> All characters belong to the author of Harry Potter.

Blaise walked up to the North tower to join his fellow 8th-year students with Draco and Pansy trailing behind him. Coming back to Hogwarts to repeat 7th-year had been an easy decision. His other option was to stay home and sit through the ‘romance phase’ of his mother’s new relationship and he just didn’t have it in him. Besides, Draco had a court order to attend Hogwarts and he wanted to be with him. 

Reaching the top of the staircase Blaise looked around at the other students, spotting Potter and a group of Gryffindors slumped against a wall. Blaise noted the lack of the Weasel before moving in the opposite direction to stand with Millicent who was alone. They exchanged a quick nod in greeting and Blaise set down his bag, Draco and Pansy following suit. 

“Hello, students.” Headmistress McGonagall stood in front of two medieval suits of armor standing with spears crossed. “Welcome to your common room. This room was built specifically for the returning 8th-year students. The capybara was chosen to represent you because this animal is known to be friendly with a wide variety of other species. You will each do your best to set aside the past, get to know one another, and set an example of inter-house cooperation for the younger students.” 

McGonagall paused to look each student in the eye, which wasn’t that many, there were only 16 students returning for NEWT exams. “Your colors are white for goodness and violet for wisdom and peace. I ask that each of you take these traits into account, along with the ideals behind the capybara, while interacting with each other. Your password is 'simul' and your room listings are on the corkboard in the common room.” 

The students closest to the door filed in as McGonagall left. It didn’t take long for the uproar to start, the students already in the common room loudly complaining about their room assignments. 

“Best get this over with,” Milicent said, shouldering her bag and walking past the knights. 

Blaise looked over at Draco who had his head down, chest heaving as he tried to draw in enough air. Pansy was murmuring quietly to him with her head on his shoulder. Blaise fished a bottle out of his bag and handed it over. He’d brought a copious amount of potions, stolen from the apothecary of his soon to be step-father, in preparation for this school year. 

Once inside the now empty common room, the three of them looked over the room listings: 

**Boys 1** \- Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy, Dean Thomas, Harry Potter 

**Boys 2** \- Seamus Finnigan, Ernie Macmillan, Blaise Zabini, Terry Boot

 **Girls 1** \- Millicent Bulstrode, Romilda Vane, Pansy Parkinson, Padma Patil

 **Girls 2** \- Mandy Brocklehurst, Hannah Abbott, Daphne Greengrass, Hermione Granger

"Three fucking Gryffindors," Draco said quietly, "that's poetic."

~~~💕~~~💕~~~

Three weeks into term Blaise walked through the common room and up to the boy's dorms. Draco has been subdued, keeping to himself as much as possible. He said his room wasn't too bad, he only spends time in there when he needs to sleep, but Blaise knew Draco had been sleeping on the couch in the common room several nights this week. 

Draco opened the door just enough to see who had knocked. "Blaise, what can I do for you?" he asked, letting the door swing open. 

"Do you want to come study with me?" 

"Oh, thank you," Draco said, running a hand through his hair. "I can't at the moment. The lions went to play Quidditch so I have the room to myself." He motioned to the empty beds. "I'm going to have a breakdown and then a shower before dinner."

Blaise blinked, running that last sentence through his head again to see if he had missed something. "A breakdown?" 

Draco shrugged one shoulder and leaned against the doorframe. "Yes, and we only have an hour until dinner so I won't have time to join you."

"Draco," Blaise said gently, "scheduling a breakdown is not a healthy coping mechanism."

Draco huffed a laugh and gave Blaise a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Well, when you find something better you come tell me." His long fingers reached out for the door to close it. "See you at dinner."

Blaise stared at the closed door for nearly ten minutes before going to find Pansy. He needed a plan. 

When the Gryffindors got back from Quidditch Blaise was sitting on his bed next to the window. Ernie Macmillan and Terry Boot were in the common room studying with Hannah Abbott so Blaise was alone when Seamus Finnigan came in. As predicted, he was followed closely by Dean Thomas and Ginny Weasley. 

The boys sat down on the edge of the bed and Ginny slumped onto the floor between Dean's legs. "I'm exhausted," she said. 

"Maybe you should take the morning off," Seamus replied, "You've been doing those extra training sessions every day since we got here."

Blaise had watched curiously as this trio formed over the last couple of weeks, noting their friendly banter slipping into flirtatious only to be drawn back again. He'd made a bet with Pansy, just this morning, that the three of them would hook up before Christmas. 

Pansy had taken the bet eagerly stating "They don't have it in them to do something so against the heteronormative. Weaslete dated _Potter._ She's a square."

Watching them now Blaise couldn't help a slight smirk. He was definitely going to win this bet. 

Ginny looked up at him with narrowed eyes, "Why do you look so smug Zabini?"

Blaise let the smile grow. "I just enjoy seeing the three of you happy, darling."

"Don't call me darling. It's sexiest."

Dean dropped a hand to Ginny's shoulder. "It's not sexist Gin, he calls us darling too."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Then it's condescending."

"Apologies, Ginerva," Blaise said, holding back the smirk at her grimace. He lifted his eyes. "Dean, I was wondering if you might be interested in a proposal from me?"

All three of them eyed him wearily. "What proposal?" Seamus asked. 

"Nothing serious," Blaise replied with a shrug, "I just noticed you spend a lot of time in here. I thought you might be interested in swapping rooms?" 

Dean looked and Ginny both looked at Seamus. He glanced at them both before addressing Blaise. "Why do you want to be in Harry's room?" 

_What the fuck? Why would I want to be with Potter?_

Blaise did his best not to let his emotions show on his face and forced his smile to return. "It's Draco's room too, and Longbottom's."

Seamus blushed heavily at that statement and leaned over to whisper something into Dean's ear. 

_Curious,_ Blaise thought, but he couldn’t make out anything Seamus was saying. 

Dean, who looked to be holding back a laugh said to Seamus, "Maybe it would help him? Proximity, you know?" 

"And there would be some advantages to you guys rooming together," Ginny said. Both boys glanced down at her then at each other. 

Blaise let his smile drop. He was missing something here, and he didn't know enough about Gryffindors to figure out what it was. "Something I should know?" 

"I'll do it," Dean said. 

"We have to check with Ernie and Terry first though," Seamus said. "We'll let you know after that, yeah?" 

"Yeah, thanks." Whatever these three were up to didn't matter as long as he could help Draco more. 


	2. Not that he cared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you enjoy ch 2. Please keep in mind that Harry can be a tiny bit oblivious... 😂
> 
> Let me know what you think!

Harry sat cross-legged on his bed with his charms book laid out before him, freshly changed from his Quidditch gear into denims and a Cannons t-shirt. He was studying for the group project they were starting on Friday. At least, he _had_ been studying. That was interrupted when Malfoy had returned from the showers with still wet hair in a bathrobe. Apparently, this was something Harry was just going to have to get comfortable with seeing while being in the same dorm as Malfoy. The git took two showers a day. 

Harry had kept his eyes studiously on his notes while Malfoy changed, only glancing up when his pants and trousers were on. He watched Malfoy's dexterous fingers button up his shirt and knot his tie, wondering why Malfoy bothered to do that every day. Harry's own tie was hanging on the bedpost with the knot still in it. He only retied it when it was absolutely necessary. 

"Something on your mind, Potter?" Malfoy asked without looking away from the mirror spelled to his closet door. 

He realized that Malfoy probably thought he was staring, which was ridiculous. He was thinking - _about ties_ \- not staring. "Only curious to know which poncy perfume you're going to choose this time." 

Malfoy's eyes flicked to Harry in the mirror's reflection. "It's cologne. Not that I would expect you to know anything about personal grooming."

Malfoy had several bottles of cologne. Harry had seen them in his trunk while Malfoy was unpacking on their first day here. Only two bottles sat on the shelf in his closet though, he never used the others. 

The smell of sandalwood and jasmine filled the air, which wasn’t surprising. It was the scent most often trailing Malfoy. Harry didn’t mind that cologne, but he preferred the other one, the one that made Malfoy smell like a creamsicle sugar-quill from Honeydukes. Not that Harry cared what Malfoy smelled like, he just liked sugar-quills. 

Harry was pulled from his thoughts by a two-hit knock and the door to their room opening. Seamus stood in the entryway eyeing the two of them before saying anything. "Hullo Harry, Malfoy. Got a minute?" 

"Yeah mate," Harry said, "come in."

Seamus walked to the foot of Harry’s bed. “So,” he said, then seemed to stall out. This had been happening more and more often with Seamus since they had gotten back to Hogwarts. 

“Everything all right?” 

“Yeah. Yes. Just Gin and I-” Seamus said, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Right, he especially seemed uncomfortable talking to Harry about Ginny. Not that Harry could blame him, Harry was also uncomfortable talking about Ginny. 

“I guess it was Blaise really,” Seamus said. 

_Come on Seamus, finish a sentence,_ Harry thought. 

“Any chance you’ll be finishing a sentence at some point, Finnigan,” Malfoy drawled, “some of us would like to leave for dinner.” 

Harry shot him a dirty look. “Shut it Malfoy, don’t be a prick.” 

Seamus rubbed the back of his neck with one hand, his freckles more prominent now from the flush on his cheeks. He took a breath and spoke quickly this time. “Blaise and Dean want to swap rooms. Would you be all right with that?” 

Harry hadn’t had much interaction with Zabini, but he knew that he was friends with Malfoy. He also knew that, currently, Malfoy wasn’t comfortable in their dorm room, being placed with three Gryffindors. More than that though, Harry was fairly confident that Dean and Ginny were getting close again and he did not want to deal with that situation head-on. He didn’t mind, _necessarily_ , if they started dating, _again_ , but he didn’t want her in his room. Harry glanced quickly at Malfoy, who seemed fascinated by his shoes, then back to Seamus. 

“Sure,” Harry said, “Might as well, yeah?” 

Seamus beamed. “Great! And Malfoy? You’re all right with it?” 

Malfoy seemed surprised by the question, his grey eyes widening before he gave a noncommital shrug. 

“Might make things more comfortable for you,” Harry said. “You could even start sleeping here again.” As soon as the words came out of his mouth he regretted them. 

Malfoy’s whole body tensed. “Maybe I’m keeping someone else’s bed warm, Potter,” he said with a sneer. “Can’t you mind your own business?”

Harry rolled his eyes. He knew Malfoy was sleeping on the couch in the common room when he wasn’t in their room because he always checked the map. Not that he cared about where Malfoy slept, he just wanted to make sure that he wasn’t up to something. Though Harry knew that was unlikely, Malfoy was so subdued with everyone else that the only thing he was likely ‘up to’ was avoidance. 

“All right, glad that’s settled,” Seamus said, backing out of the room. “I will tell the guys and they can move their stuff tonight. You’ll talk to Neville about it, Harry?” 

“No problem,” Harry replied. 

The dining hall was the only time that 8th-year students were allowed to sit with their original house. When Harry had realized that he’d very nearly written McGonagall a personal thank you note. It was nice to sit with the same people he'd sat with for 6 years. Especially for Hermione, the only returning Gryffindor girl from their year. Unless you counted Romilda Vane, which Harry did not. He was confident that she was a Slytherin. 

Harry sat between Neville and Hermione. Hermione spent most of dinner discussing their plans for a Hogsmeade trip the following weekend, and Harry promised to join her at the bookstore if she came with him to check out the new Nimbus. 

"Did you get a chance to study for the project on Friday?" Hermione asked. 

"Yeah, some," Harry said, remembering the way Malfoy's tie knotting had distracted him. He looked across the great hall, scanning the Slytherin table to find Malfoy with his head bent low next to Zabini. They looked to be attempting a private conversation. 

"Oh, by the way," Harry said, turning to Neville, "Dean and Zabini are going to swap rooms. Is that all right with you?" 

Neville, who had just taken a sip of pumpkin juice, started to choke and Harry pat his back sympathetically. He hated when he swallowed wrong. 

"What?" Neville squeaked out, once he could breathe. 

Harry shrugged, "I figured you wouldn't mind. I know he's a Slytherin, but he can't be worse than Malfoy."

"No, it's not that, it's- um… It's fine. I'm fine with it," Neville said, then stuffed a spoonful of mashed potatoes into his mouth. 

_Is he blushing?_ Harry thought, watching Neville's fair cheeks bloom pink. Neville had no reason to be worried about Zabini, Harry thought he was mostly harmless. 

"He's not a Slytherin, he's a capybara" Hermione said, sounding uncomfortably similar to the headmistress. "I don't think you're allowed to do that, Harry."

"I know 'Mione but we are all of age and there's no rules against it." Harry smiled as he watched Hermione grimace. "Don't worry. If it works well for a week I'll submit a formal request, all right?" At least that seemed to appease her. 


	3. Blank Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In order for this to make sense, Harry's thoughts sent through the bond will always be in bold letters.
> 
> Please let me know what you think!! 
> 
> Say hi on Instagram @dracos.tealsuit

Blaise liked his new room much more than the old one. He'd thought of swapping to be with Draco more and even the playing field so that Draco would be more comfortable in his room. However, there were several benefits. Blaise's bed was next to the window now, which he much preferred over the middle of the room. 

Potter was a major benefit. Not Potter himself, necessarily, though it was nice to see The Savior seemed not to hold grudges against any students. Potter had spent Blaise's first night in the room talking to him and Draco -who sat quietly and listened until Potter forced him to talk by persistently pestering him- about Quidditch. 

No, the reason Potter was a benefit was because of everything that came with him. He had some kind of favor with the house elves, so the room was always cleaned first and sometimes they brought food up, which Potter shared. Granger came in to go over classes with him, and she was happy to discuss Ancient Runes with Blaise as well. 

Then there was Longbottom. He was quiet around Blaise, overly polite most of the time, and seemed completely unaware of how fit he was. Whenever Longbottom came back from the showers, -dark brown curls, toned arms, wearing only a pair of grey joggers- a reverent quiet would fall over the room. Either that, or Blaise's brain stopped hearing anyone else's voice until Longbottom put on a shirt. 

Blaise, who had been attractive for as long as he could remember, trained in the arts of seduction by his mother, and raised in the Slytherin dorms, hardly knew what to do with Longbottom. The only experience Blaise had with someone who was a late bloomer was Pansy. Except Pansy knew that she was hot now, where Longbottom still seemed unaware. The only thing Blaise knew for sure was that he needed to be careful around the boy. Longbottom wasn't just a Gryffindor, he was a war hero, and Potter's best friend. 

Still, it was a nice view, and one he hadn't gotten in his old room. 

The other upside of his new room became apparent after he'd been sleeping there for a week. It was convenient. In fact, _convenient_ was the word Headmistress McGonagall had used -eyes narrow and lips pulled tight in a grim line- when Blaise and Potter had explained the rooming situation after waking up in infirmary. 

Blaise was certain she would have been more upset with them if she'd found out any other time. However, she was preoccupied with three 5th year students explaining what happened. With bright eyes and slumped shoulders, they told her about the experimental potion they had spilled all over Blaise and Potter while they were leaving the potions classroom. They claimed that the bonding potion combined veritaserum with legilimency and had been intended for extra credit, but it didn't matter.

All that mattered was the result. 

The result being that Blaise and Potter could hear each other's thoughts. 

The boys sat on the end two small beds in the infirmary listening to Madam Pompfrey's clinical explanation. Blaise tried to focus on her words but his mind was crowded with Potter's inner monologue and his own panicked thoughts. 

"We have Professor Slughorn working on an antidote..Or we will, when he's done analyzing the potion from your school robes."

When neither of them responded Pompfrey sighed, "I'm sorry gentleman. Just know it won't last forever. You can stay in here until class is over."

"Can you see my memories?" Potter asked when they were alone. 

Blaise looked up at him, trying to focus through the chaos. "I don't think so, it's just your thoughts, which currently are similar to mine."

Potter's fists unclenched from the bedspread. "Yeah. Well, I guess it could be worse. Though I'm not thrilled to have someone in my head again."

**_Voldemort._ **

The thought cut through the fog in Blaise's mind and kicked up a slew of memories about the Dark Lord, the war, and the final battle. Blaise shut his eyes, shoving the memories away. 

When he opened them again Potter was staring at him. "Sorry. I didn't mean to make you think about all that."

"No problem, Potter," Blaise replied through a shaky breath. "Let's just both put up some Occlumancy walls and see if we can get through this."

That let loose another round of bitter, painful, thoughts from Potter. Things that didn't seem to connect involving Snape, Mom, Sirius falling through the veil, , and, again Voldemort. Blaise tried to think of something innocent to say, something that would distract Potter. "Unicorn," he said. 

**_Unicorn blood, Voldemort. I killed him with my bare hands. Burning._ **

Blaise winced and pushed the palms of his hands to his eyes. "Dragon!" he shouted. 

It worked. All thoughts of the war vanished, replaced by thoughts of the dragon Potter had encountered in 4th year, a few stray thoughts about Charlie Weasley, and, oddly, a fleeting thought about Draco's name meaning dragon. 

"Merlin," Blaise said, sucking in a lungful of air. "Not many safe subjects with you." Blaise knew that Potter had been through a lot, they all had. He didn't know it was this bad though. 

"Sorry," Potter said, "again." He chewed at his bottom lip. "That was clever though, the dragon thing."

"You don't know Occlumancy." Blaise tried to think of another way but his mind was coming up short. "All right, I'll keep my walls up. I won't be able to shield every thought I have, but I can do most of them. And you can…" he trailed off. There really wasn't anything like Occlumancy, and he didn't know what else could help. 

**_Blank thoughts._ **

Blaise gave him a weak smile, "Yes, try and think blank thoughts. In the meantime, if you start thinking about something I shouldn't know about, distract yourself. Yeah?"

~~~💕~~~💕~~~

The boys walked into their room and collapsed on separate beds. Blaise was exhausted and debating if he should bother going down to dinner. 

"I'll have the house elves bring something up," Potter said. 

Blaise peeked over at him, "Did you hear me think that or was that a lucky guess."

Potter gave a lazy smile, "Lucky guess. I haven't heard any of your thoughts since we left the infirmary."

"Good. Yes, please let's not go to the great hall." 

Potter called for an elf named Kreacher. Blaise had seen this elf before, when he had brought Potter food. He let Kreacher blather on about some of the students before requesting dinner. Blaise tugged his school bag onto his bed to pull out his potions text. He would still have to write his essay for tomorrow. 

"Can we get dessert too?" 

"Kreacher is knowing to bring the treacle tart," the elf replied, ears flat. Blaise couldn't tell if this elf hated Potter or loved him. He was never kind with his words, but he always did what Potter asked. 

**_Malfoy will be back from his shower soon._ **

Blaise kept his eyes on the book in front of him. _That was odd,_ Blaise thought. He reasoned that Draco kept to a regimented schedule though. Maybe Potter was just observ-

"Kreacher, bring up three dinners," Potter said. He glanced at Blaise and shrugged. "Malfoy probably doesn't want to eat down there without you. If he doesn't want it, Kreacher can take it back."

"Of course," Blaise replied, keeping his tone level. He had noticed that Potter and Draco were always watching each other, they had been since first year. They still bickered all the time, though no hexes were thrown anymore. Until now, Blaise hadn't thought much of it, other than to note that it seemed to help Draco feel more like himself. 

Now, as Draco walked in wearing his bathrobe, Blaise watched Potter's eyes follow him across the room. 

The words **_Blank thoughts_ **, playing through his mind like a mantra. 


	4. Party Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of this story in the comments. 
> 
> Say hi on Instagram @dracos.tealsuit

Harry ran up the stairs and through the common room. The party started in less than an hour and he needed to get out of his robes. The bond had set less than a week ago and Harry couldn't wait for Slughorn to make the counter potion. He assumed his thoughts didn't bother Zabini much because the Slytherin never mentioned it to him. For Harry, he almost never heard Zabini's thoughts. 

Harry didn't like his thoughts broadcast to anyone. 

Heading into the corridor for the boy's dorms he could hear Neville's voice filtering into the hallway from the open door. 

"Don't eat those," Neville said. 

"I know not to touch things that aren't mine, darling." That was Zabini, his honey voice impossible to mistake for anyone else. 

Harry slowed his pace, standing just out of view to listen in. He'd never quite kicked the habit of eavesdropping. Hermione said he'd picked it up at the Dursley's and had it reinforced during the war. 

"No, it's not that," Neville said. Harry could hear the amusement in his words. "You should never eat anything sent to this room for Harry. It's probably dosed with a love potion. If it doesn't come from Kreacher, don't touch it."

Zabini hummed in response and said, "I don't suppose you have something sweet I could have instead?" 

**_Are they flirting?_ ** Harry thought. 

Harry leaned around the doorframe to see Neville looking flushed, his lips tilted into a shy smile. "I have some every flavored beans if you're feeling lucky."

**_They are flirting!_ **

"Merlin, Potter, just come in." 

Harry jumped at the sound of Zabini saying his name, then did his best to walk into their room casually. 

Zabini cocked an eyebrow at him, "You are the loudest thinker I've ever met."

Harry shrugged. "It's not my fault we're bonded. Any word from Slughorn?" 

"He said he can fix us by Halloween."

Harry bit his tongue, not wanting to take out his frustration on anyone else. Halloween was a month away, that's too long. Maybe he should learn Occlumancy. He pushed the thought away. Tonight was about having fun and acting like a normal teenager, not worrying about stray thoughts. 

Harry peeked over at Neville, who was wearing baggy denims and a tight-fitting charcoal Henley with long sleeves. Zabini was in tailored trousers and a blue button-down. Harry decided on denims. He tore off his robes and started to pull clothes out of the closet. 

"Did Hermione get a chance to talk to you?" Neville asked. 

Harry huffed a laugh, "Yeah, she told me to watch my drink in case it gets spiked." He tugged at his tie and popped open the first two buttons of his shirt before tugging it over his head. 

"Why would she be worried about that?" Zabini asked. "Surely she knows the Slytherins-" 

"No, It's not the snakes she's worried about," Harry said, cutting him off. He smiled at Zabini before pulling on a Weird Sisters t-shirt. He pointed to the chocolate, "It's stuff like that. Romilda Vane is coming tonight. She was the first person to ever send me spiked chocolate."

Zabini looked at the chocolate while Harry kicked off his pants to put on denims. "A Gryffindor tried to douse you with a love potion?"

"They have no subtlety," Malfoy said, walking into the room. "What do you expect?" 

**_Blank thoughts,_ ** Harry thought, **_Blank thoughts._ **

Harry tried not to worry about his thoughts getting through to Zabini, but thoughts about Draco were different. _Malfoy._ Thoughts about Malfoy were different, because he was Zabini's friend, and because all of Harry's thoughts on Malfoy centered around him being a prat. He just didn't want to end up arguing with Zabini about it. Obviously. 

Harry looked up after getting his shoes pulled on. Malfoy wore a basil-green button-down with the top two buttons undone. 

**_I can see the dip of his collarbone._ **

His hair was tousled, with fringe falling softly over his face. 

**_It's long enough to touch his eyelashes._ **

Harry's eyes traveled down, noting the way Malfoy's shirt was slit up the side to show a sliver of skin. 

**_He's so pale._ **

His denims hung low on his hips but tight enough that he didn't need a belt. 

**_Denims! Holy Merlin, he's wearing jeans!_ **

"Potter!" 

Harry jerked his head up to meet the dark eyes of Blaise Zabini. "What?" 

"I will blindfold you," he said. 

Harry stared, dumbfounded, "What are you on about?" 

Zabini rolled his eyes and looked away from Harry. "Come on Draco, we're going to be late."

The two Slytherins left the room and Harry took a deep breath. He hadn't realized the air was so thin in here. 

**_Creamsicle,_** he thought, breathing in the scent, **_Malfoy must have used the cologne I like._**

Harry grabbed a bottle of Ogden's from his trunk and stuffed it into his schoolbag. "Ready Nev?" 

Neville was already at the door, staring down the hallway. He turned back to Harry and asked, "What were you thinking about when Blaise said he wanted to blindfold you?" 

Swinging his bag over his left shoulder Harry said, "I don't know. Probably about Malfoy being a git."

~~~💕~~~💕~~~

The Room of Requirement has pulled out all the stops. Hermione must have been in charge of telling the Room what was needed because it's perfect. There are plush pillows in one corner, a large table with Exploding Snap, a deck of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes cards, and a Wizard's chessboard. 

Harry spotted Hermione near the bar which was set up with snacks, chocolates, butterbeer, and punch. "Great job 'Mione," he said, pulling her into a side hug.

Hermione smiled up at him, "Thank you."

"Are you wearing makeup?" Harry asked. Despite the makeup, Harry could still see a blush on her cheeks.

"I wanted to look nice for the party."

Next to Hermione, Daphne Greengrass smirked, nudging Hermione with her shoulder. "Are you sure it wasn't that study group you had this afternoon? You did have Pansy do your makeup over lunch."

Harry felt his eyebrows shoot up, "You let Parkinson touch your face?"

Hermione lifted her chin and said, "She's apologized for her- for," she waved a hand in a vague gesture, "all of it." She glanced at Daphne, "As for the study group, you and your sister always look nice, nothing wrong with me doing the same." 

"Hermione here has seen the light, Chosen One," Daphne said, amusement dancing in her eyes. "She's starting to see that Slytherin's have a lot to offer, especially my younger sister." 

“Yes, well,” Hermione said, locks of curls shifting as she glanced down at the floor, "the Slytherin's are a lot better now that the war is over. Surely you've noticed."

Harry looked over at Parkinson. She was easy to spot, sitting next Malfoy at the table, in a red dress. "Yeah, sure, I guess I've noticed." He shook his head and pulled out the bottle of Ogden's from his bag. "I brought this, too."

Hermione looked at the bottle with a frown. "Harry, we shouldn't-" 

Zabini stepped up behind her, reaching past her waist to take hold of the bottle. "Nicely done Potter," he flashed a charming smile at Hermione. "I'll just get this behind the bar."

Hermione sighed heavily, "As long as it doesn't get out of hand."

"What should we play first?" Zabini asked once the bottle was safely stored away from Hermione. "Any requests?” 

“I think we should play Never Have I Ever,” Daphne said, pushing back long chestnut-brown hair from her shoulder. 

"Excellent choice," Zabini said. He gripped Harry's shoulder and said, "Though, Potter here will likely get drunk before most of us."

Hermione chuckled, "Why on earth would you think that?" 

"Hey!" Harry said.

"I find gay boys are more experienced," Zabini answered, "I can't imagine what it's like to be bi."

Everyone gaped at Zabini.

**_What the fuck?_ **

"You told Blaise that you're bisexual, Harry?" Hermione asked.

Zabini laughed, "He didn't really need to say anything. I can hear his thoughts, remember?"

"Oh," Hermione said, looking between the two of them, "right."

"What?!" Harry finally managed to squeak out. "I- what?!"

Zabini looked at Harry then, searching his face. "Oh," he said, "I'm sorry, I assumed you were out, at least to Hermione. She's your best friend."

Daphne, who was looking at him carefully, said softly, "I'm not sure he was out to himself."

Harry turned an incredulous look on her. "What does that mean?"

"Hey guys," Neville said, walking up beside Harry. He paused, taking in the way everyone was looking at Harry. "What are you talking about? Is everything all right?" 

"Zabini thinks I'm gay," Harry whispered angrily.

"Not gay," Zabini said carefully, "I think you're bisexual."

"Same difference," Harry replied.

"Oh," Neville said, he was looking at Zabini with an unreadable expression. "Why? Are you interested in-"

"No," Zabini said quickly, a wry smile on his lips, "I have no interest in Potter. Though, 'dark-hair Gryffindor' does seem to be my type."

"What the hell, how could you think I'm gay?" Harry demanded.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Well," she said, "I did wonder in sixth year," she trailed off.

“What are you lot talking about?” 

Harry flinched at the sound of Malfoy’s voice. Everyone stayed silent, staring between him and Malfoy. “Nothing,” Harry said, ignoring the _look_ passed between Hermione and Zabini. 

**_The Slytherin’s are a bad influence on her._ **

"Let's start the game," Harry said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are enjoying this story you might also like my first 8th yr fic - Rambunctious Roommates
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18934420/chapters/44951965


	5. Never Have I Ever

Blaise sat between Draco and Romilda Vane. "You seem better lately," he said to Draco. 

“The students are mostly ignoring me now. I haven’t had a hex thrown at me at least three days.” Draco gave him a soft smile, “It’s helping having you in my dorm too.” 

"I noticed you still sleep in the common room most nights."

Draco shrugged one shoulder, looking at the table. "It's warmer in there. How do you like our dorm?" he asked. It wasn't the smoothest change of subject but Blaise let it pass. 

“It’s a better room than my old one, much less Weasley in this one,” Blaise said, knowing Draco would feel better if Blaise made it seem like the room switch had been self-serving. 

“How’s it going being bonded to Potter?” Draco asked in a whisper, “Does he spend most of his time thinking of new ways to please his fans?”

Blaise stared at him for a long moment. Potter was currently thinking about the conversation they’d had a few minutes ago. He didn’t feel right telling Draco that Potter was having a gay crisis though. Not because of Potter’s privacy, Blaise wasn’t a Hufflepuff. He just didn’t know how Draco would react to the news and he wasn’t ready to find out. “Much to no one’s surprise, Potter spends most of his time not thinking at all.” The lie brought a rueful smile to Draco’s face and Blaise counted it as a win. 

Once all of the 8th years were seated at the table Ernie Macmillan pulled the Weasley cards close and shuffled. The cards had a charm to play as several different party games, based on the way you opened the deck. 

"Don't we need the bootle of Ogden's for this?" Potter asked. 

"Nope," Pansy answered, popping the 'P', "the glasses are charmed to fill from the bottle."

"I didn't even know you could do that." 

"I guess you Gryffindors were too busy fighting the war to pick up party tricks," Pansy said, earning a reluctant grin from Potter. 

“Rules of the game, if you have never done what’s on the card then you’re in the clear. If you have done it, take a shot! All right,” Macmillan said, “first card. Never have I ever been walked in on while making out." Everyone took a shot and Ernie passed the deck to Romilda. 

**_The first time Ginny kissed me was in front of a bunch of people._ **

Potter’s thought came through a bit stronger than normal and Blaise made sure to strengthen his occlumancy walls. He needed to be careful with this, drinking wasn’t the smartest idea when it came to keeping any type of wall up. 

Romilda read the card to herself first, then smirked at Harry as she read it outloud, “Never have I ever fantasized about someone in this room." 

**_Merlin, I can’t believe ‘Mione invited her._ **

Romilda, Blaise, Pansy, Draco, Daphne and Milicent all took their shot immediately. The rest of the students watched them, hesitating. “Oh please,” Pansy said, “every person in this room has fantasized about at least one person here. Now take your shots or I’m going to pull out veritaserum and ask all of you a bunch of personal questions.” 

“She’s not bluffing,” Millicent said, “she carries that shit on her all the time.” 

Harry glanced at Blaise, who lifted an eyebrow at him. 

**_Blank thoughts. Blank thoughts._ **

Everyone took their shot. 

“Pansy,” Hermione said, wincing at the burn of the alcohol, “it’s illegal to carry around a restricted potion.” 

Pansy smirked and said, “How’s Rita Skeeter, Granger?” 

Hermione blushed and said, “Blaise, it’s your turn.” 

Blaise pulled a card. "Never have I ever used edible lube." 

Daphne, Pansy, Hannah and Ernie took a shot. Blaise leaned around Draco to look at Pansy. “Did you wear it or was it on you?” 

“You know I have a no questions policy during this game, Blaise.” 

Draco grabbed a card. He glanced up at Blaise before looking at the rest of the table. "Never have I ever had sex in a public place."

“Does an alcove count?” Hermione asked, and everyone turned to look at her. “I haven’t- I was just curious about the parameters.” 

“That’s a good question actually,” Ernie said, “I mean, what counts as sex? Is a blowjob in an alcove sex in public?” 

Daphne burst out laughing. “I guess the rumors about Hufflepuffs are true,” she said after catching her breath. 

"I'm not comfortable answering questions about sex," Neville said. 

"So you're a virgin?" Millicent stated. 

"Don't be a cow Mill," Blaise said, shooting a glare at her. 

Pansy lifted her shot glass. "Let's all take a shot and leave each other guessing."

Everyone took a shot. 

"Let's play a new game," Hannah said. "Everyone has had 4 or 5 shots, right?" The group nodded. "How about spin the bottle?" 

"Why don't we just play cards?" Hermione asked. 

"Strip poker?" Blaise offered. 

"No way," Daphne said. "If I see Hermione with her top off tonight then my sister will lose her shit on me."

Granger's entire face went red as a Weasley. 

"What does your sister have to do with anything?" Harry asked. 

Daphne stared at him, tilting her head. "Level with me Savior, how did you manage to take out Voldemort when you're this oblivious?" 

"Don't be rude," Hermione said. Then, addressing the group, "I just worry about spin the bottle because you don't have consent."

"Hermione," Hannah said seriously, "hufflepuffs would never do something without consent."

Ernie nodded his head solemnly. 

"Even Slytherin's don't kiss without consent, Granger," Draco said, not quite meeting her eye. "There's a charm for the bottle so it only stops if both are willing to at least kiss." He peeked up at her, "I can teach it to you, if you like."

Hermione looked at him, her steady gaze full of a hundred questions. Even the Room of Requirement seemed to hold its breath as they all waited for her to answer. "I would like that, thank you."

Blaise was certain those two hadn't spoken since the start of term. His mind filled with curious thoughts about what this meant, and he had a hard time deciphering his own from Potter's. 

The group relocated to sit on the cushions set up in the corner. Once Draco and Granger joined, charmed bottle in hand, Hannah went first. She gave Ernie a light peck on the lips, which he returned as though they had done this all through school. 

Millicent kissed Ernie as well, then Romilda kissed Daphne. When Pansy spun the bottle it landed on Potter and everyone froze, even Pansy. She looked at Draco, who shrugged, then at Potter. 

"Come on," Potter said, scooting into the center of the circle, "we're several shots in, we can blame the alcohol."

Pansy moved towards him, gripping his chin. "Don't do anything stupid like catch feelings for me," she said, and Potter chuckled, his eyes flitting quickly to Draco and back. 

"I think I can handle it." 

Potter seemed like an all right kisser, and from the looks of it, he'd managed to slip a bit of tongue into their kiss. Not as much as Romilda had given Daphne, but some. Blaise was surprised that the only thought he heard from Potter was one word. 

**_Soft._ **

Hermione spun and kissed Neville, who blushed like a first year from the friendly peck. Draco spun and the bottle landed on Pansy, which wasn't surprising. Draco was likely terrified of kissing anyone else in the room besides Blaise. 

Blaise went last, spinning the bottle with ease, expecting it to land on Draco. He'd played countless rounds of this game in the Slytherin dungeons and the bottle always seemed to land on Draco. The bottle slowed, nearly landing on Potter, which caused Blaise to tense up. He absolutely did _not_ want to kiss Potter. 

When the bottle stopped spinning it was pointing at Neville Longbottom. Neville, who didn't seem to be breathing, stared at the bottle for a full minute before finally raising his eyes. 

This was going to be fun. Blaise let a slow smile spread as he stood and walked over to him. Neville was sitting with his back against the wall, legs stretched out in front of him. Blaise gracefully sank down, straddling him. Blaise could feel the heat from Neville's thighs seeping through his denims. 

Neville, already blushing, drew in a stuttered breath, right before Blaise's lips made contact. It was soft, and sweet, until Neville shifted his hips and groaned into the kiss. Surprised, Blaise gasped and Neville took the opportunity to slip in a slick tongue against his own. As he pulled back, Blaise bit gently at Neville's plump bottom lip.

For all of his shyness, Neville was still the boy who led the DA into battle, and cut the head off of a giant snake. He was a Gryffindor through and through, and Blaise should have expected his boldness. 

A Gryffindor who was currently looking at Blaise with lust-blown eyes like he wanted to eat him for dessert. 

Blaise smirked down at him. "Not bad Neville," he said, with another quick kiss to his bottom lip. 


	6. Well Muscled Shoulders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go fandom, time to make things awkward! 
> 
> Leave a comment if you want to make my day!

Harry sat in a hardback chair at the only table in the common room. Charms text and parchment spread out before him while he answered the final questions for his homework. Hermione, who had already finished her homework, sat next to him writing a letter. 

When Harry was done he peeked over at the letter Hermione was signing, “Who are you writing?” 

“Ron,” she said, rolling up the parchment. 

“Oh,” Harry said, thinking that he should do the same. The last letter he’d sent Ron was about the bond between him and Blaise, so he wanted to update him on the potion being brewed to get him out of it. “Are you,” he started, and then trailed off. He’d been trying to keep his nose out of their relationship since 4th year. Still, he was curious. 

Hermione, bless her, seemed to know what he was trying to ask. “I don’t know Harry. I like him, I kissed him, I think we could be, you know, happy together.” 

“But?” Harry could tell there was a ‘but’ from her the way she chewed at her bottom lip. It reminded him of what she’d said about Cho, how people can feel more than one thing at a time. 

She finished sealing the parchment and set it in her school bag. “But,” she said, looking up at him, “I don’t know. We’re just all so young and I, well, to be honest, I think I might be attracted to women.” 

Harry stared at her, unsure of how to respond. He couldn’t tell if she was really trying to tell him something or trick him into spilling his own feelings. 

“I know you are dealing with the same thing,” she said, as though the matter were already settled. Harry would like it stated for the record that the matter was _not_ settled! He hadn’t even taken the time to think much about it since the party two nights ago. 

“Look, ‘Mione, I don’t know what Blaise was even talking about,” he laid a hand over hers, “but I know that anyone, boy, girl, or otherwise, would be lucky just for a chance with you.” 

Hermione smiled at him, a gentle thing that tugged at Harry’s heart. “Thank you, Harry.”

“You’ve told Ron, yeah?” he asked, not wanting one of his best friends left in the dark. 

Hermione sighed, “I have, though I’m pretty sure he’s still waiting for me to come around.” She looked around the common room, then back at him. “Do you really not know if you find men attractive?”

Harry was thrown by the directness of the question. He felt heat rise up the back of his neck and rubbed it with his free hand to try and stop the spread. “I mean, I haven’t thought about it.” 

She searched his face before asking, “Do you know for sure that you find women attractive?” 

Harry gave her a frank look and let his eyes fall purposefully to where her shirt was unbuttoned, showing the smallest amount of cleavage, then looked back up at her blushing cheeks. “Yeah, I’m pretty sure I find women attractive.” 

Hermione snatched her hand from him and playfully punched his bicep, laughing at his bravado, but she didn’t tug up her shirt. Harry wondered if Hermione’s new confidence was a result of time spent with the Slytherin girls. 

She cast a _Tempus_ and said, “Oh, I have to go meet the girls for study group.” She jumped up to pack her bag and gave Harry a quick side hug. “Just think about it, ok? Now’s the time for both of us to do a bit of exploring.” 

After she left, Harry let his thoughts drift as he looked around the common room, eyes landing on Blaise Zabini. Hermione was right, this was the first time in his life that he didn’t need to worry about the Dursley’s or Riddle or Horcruxes. Now was the time for exploring. He shifted in his seat and took a good look at Zabini. 

**_Zabini is an attractive bloke, everyone knows that,_ **Harry thought. 

Harry searched his feelings, considering the Slytherin. 

**_He's put together, nice face, strong cut to his jawline._ **

Okay, clearly Harry could see that Zabini was objectively good looking, but was he attracted to him? 

Zabini rolled his shoulders as though he was trying to shrug off an unpleasant thought. 

**_Well muscled shoulders._ **

Harry's eyes dropped to the boy's arm where his sleeve was rolled up to his elbow. The flex of his forearm tense from the way Zabini was gripping his book. 

**_Definitely strong. I bet he'd be able to pin-_ **

"Potter!" 

Harry jumped at the sound of his name. **_Fuck._ **He realized with a grimace what he'd done. "Sorry," he said, blushing furiously. He got up to leave the common room, possibly throw himself into the lake. 

Zabini gave him a forced smile, "Why don't you come over here?" 

Harry froze like a startled doe caught in a _Lumos._

"It's all right, I'm not going to try anything. I just," Zabini shifted on the couch to make room, "I think I can help." 

Harry eyed him wearily before deciding that he really didn't have anything to lose. The boy could already hear his thoughts, and nothing was going to be worse than what he'd done just a minute ago. Harry sat down on the couch, as far from Zabini as possible. 

"Come closer Potter," Zabini said with a feral grin, "I'll let you touch my sexy forearms."

Nope. This was definitely worse. 

Harry stood and made to leave before Zabini grabbed him. The boy was laughing. "Relax, I'm just taking the piss," Zabini said. "You were right, I am attractive, and everyone knows it, including myself. Now sit down."

"I am sorry about that," Harry said. 

"Potter, if I wasn't already hunting other prey, I would definitely entertain the idea of seducing you."

"Merlin," Harry said, running a hand through his hair to hide the blush. "I don't think that would help, lots of people try to seduce me."

"Yes, that's the other reason that I wouldn't do it."

"Because of my fame?" Harry asked. 

"Because you already want someone else and I never play second fiddle."

"Oh," Harry said. "Yeah, well I don't know what you've heard but Ginny and I aren't together anymore."

Zabini stared at him for a full minute before speaking. Harry tried not to fidget and settled for tugging at a loose thread in the couch cushion. "You really think I'm talking about a Weasley?" 

Harry's brow furrowed, "I haven't dated anyone else."

Zabini leaned close and tapped a finger on Harry's left temple. "Potter, I'm in here. You don't have to lie to me. I already know that you're smitten. I know all about it."

"All about what?" 

"About _it!"_ Zabini whisper-shouted. "About how he smells, and his skin, and his pretty eyes, and his perfect hair, how he showers too much, and has a nice smile, and should I keep going? Because I can. You certainly do. You go on about him all day." 

Harry felt his eyes go wide, his heart stopped, then picked up at double-speed, pounding against his chest like the hooves of his patronus.

"Malfoy?" Harry squeaked out, "You think I fancy Malfoy?" 

Blaise glanced swiftly around the common room. "You might want to talk a little quieter," he said. 

"I can't fancy Malfoy," Harry whispered, "he's- he was a bully, he was a death eater."

Blaise gave a solemn nod. "Absolutely. You're right," he leaned closer and said, "but let’s talk about how you knew _immediately,_ who I was referring to. And for Merlin’s sake stop saying his name, much as I’m sure you enjoy the sound of it."

"Stop saying that, stop saying it like it's already true."

Blaise shrugged, "All right. Point of fact though, you said you 'can't' fancy him, not that you ‘don't’ fancy him."

"Guys?" Both boys looked up to see Neville standing over them, "Why is it that every time I see you talking it looks like Harry is about to hyperventilate?" 

Zabini smiled, “No worries darling, I was just explaining to Potter-” 

**_You fancy Neville,_ **Harry thought, as loudly as possible, panicked at the thought that Zabini was going to tell Neville about Malfoy.

Zabini paused and looked back at him, eyes narrow, “Don’t play chicken with me, Potter. It won’t end well for you.” 

Harry glanced up at Neville, then back at Zabini. “Just make sure this stays between us,” he said firmly. “Come on Neville, let’s go for a walk, I need some fresh air.” 

As they left the common room Harry could feel Zabini’s eyes on his back, making the hair on the back of his neck stand up.


	7. Game On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is longer than normal because there was a lot to pack in.  
> I hope you love it 💕
> 
> Remember - Harry's thoughts are in bold and italic, Blaise's thoughts are only italic. 
> 
> Enjoy! Leave a comment if you want to show some love 💚

“Just to recap,” Pansy said, her dark hair swinging against her jawline as she turned to Blaise, “you think the Savior is trying to cockblock you?” 

“Pretty much,” Blaise replied from his spot on her bed, which was currently empty since Pansy was laying on Daphne’s bed, topless with a sheet draped over her body. 

"Surely Neville knows you want to date him. We all saw you kiss. It was pretty obvious,” Daphne said. She was curled up behind Pansy, using her wand to draw a dragon across Pansy’s shoulder blades. Apparently, they had gotten the idea from a muggleborn Ravenclaw who was giving out 'temp tattoos' the day before. 

"I don't want to date him," Blaise said, with a quick mental check on his occlumancy walls. He didn't need any of this getting to Potter. 

Pansy scoffed, rolling onto her stomach. Blaise watched Daphne's eyes travel appreciatively over the curve of Pansy's back before she started drawing the other wing. “That's a waste of a lie, honey," Pansy said. "Of course you want to date him."

Blaise lifted himself into a sitting position to properly narrow his eyes at her. “I admit I want to shag him, but dating is out of the question. It would be easier to date you than Neville.” 

Daphne looked up from the dragon she was drawing to give Blaise a death glare. He winked back at her. 

Pansy chuckled into her pillow, "That's absurd. We would never work. Besides, Neville is hot, you're hot. You should be hot together."

Blaise sighed, “It doesn’t matter. He’s, you know, a war hero, Gryffindor, pure-blood who doesn't have red hair. Practically a golden ticket. I’m sure his grandmother is in negotiations for his hand in marriage. As I am not a female, nor part of the Sacred 28, I am not a candidate for Neville.” 

Both girls grimaced. They were each part of the Sacred 28, and Blaise knew neither of them were looking forward to talks of marriage. 

"So, what do you want from me?" Pansy asked, cracking one eye open to look at him. 

"I want you to help me strategize a plan to deal with Potter. His involvement with the Neville situation will absolutely not help."

“You should use Draco to get back at Potter,” Daphne said. 

“I shudder to think what you could possibly mean by that,” Blaise said. 

“You know, just, use Draco to open his eyes. Make Draco do things that will,” Daphne paused to meet his eye with a playful smirk, “spark certain ideas.” 

Blaise blinked several times as he let that idea sink it. “You want me to use Draco as a tool? Have you lost your mind? Ignoring the Potter element for a moment, Draco may be despondent but he is still a Malfoy. If I do this and it pisses him off, which it will, he will find a way to exact triple revenge. I may be wearing a purple and white tie, but I am still a Slytherin.” 

"So is Draco," Pansy said. 

"Yes. See previous statement."

"No," Pansy said, lifting up onto her elbows. "I mean that Draco might benefit from this. So you could get away with it. If you get caught, just say you were trying to help him out."

"How would Draco benefit?" Daphne asked. 

Pansy didn't say anything, just cocked an eyebrow at Blaise. He stared at her, trying to understand where she was going with this. The only conclusion he could think of was so absurd that-

"Sweet Salazar's snake!" Blaise said, "You think he has a crush on Potter?" 

"I think the one thing Draco has always wanted more than his father's attention was Potter's." 

"That's not an answer."

Pansy smirked, "I put galleons on them in 5th year. I have a standing bet with Theo that those two will hook up."

Blaise chewed his lip, thinking of the way Draco was around Potter and comparing it to the way he acted around that Durnstrang boy he'd liked. "If Theo bet against it then how can you be sure? You know he has an uncanny ability to predict what Draco will do," he said. 

"I bet they would hook up before the age of twenty," Pansy replied, "he bet they would hook up later than that."

~~~💕~~~💕~~~ 

Armed with a new plan, Blaise went back to his dorm room. Potter and Neville were already there. Potter was on his bed reading this month's _Quidditch Times_ , and Neville was at one of the two desks trimming his newest pet project, Songbell flowers. 

Potter looked up eyeing Blaise wearily before offering a curt nod. Blaise gave a friendly smile, the same one he used to use on Seamus at the beginning of term. Potter stood and left the room, motioning for Blaise to follow him. 

"Look," Potter said, once they were in the hallway with the door shut, "I panicked earlier when I thought you were going to tell Neville about- about what we were discussing."

"Alright," Blaise said. 

"So, are we good?" Potter asked. 

"I don't know," Blaise gave a slow shrug, "You basically tried to blackmail me, and we never finished our conversation."

Potter rolled his eyes. "Listen, I'll admit the git crosses my mind a lot, but none of my thoughts are," Potter lowered his voice to a whisper, "explicit in nature."

Blaise smirked, guessing Potter had discussed that phrasing with Hermione. He wondered if Hermione had bought it. Blaise sure as fuck didn't, he had heard too many thoughts to buy that lie. 

Blaise put his hands up in a sign of surrender. He was definitely going through with the plan, if not for himself, then for Potter. "Who am I to argue with the Savior?"

"So you're still convinced I-" he said, cutting himself off as Draco walked up clad in a bathrobe with wet hair and a basket of products. 

Draco looked between them before squeezing through, to open the door to the room, with a muttered, "I don't want to know."

 **_Blank thoughts. Blank thoughts._**

"May I ask you something?" Blaise asked. 

"Sure."

"What happens when you do have explicit thoughts?" 

Challenge flashed in Potter's eyes. Merlin. Draco was right, Potter did have very green eyes. "Don't you think that would have happened by now if it was going to?" Potter replied. 

Blaise gave him a charming smile and walked back into the room. He waited until Potter was back on his bed, carefully not watching Draco, before making a move. 

"Draco, would you try on this jumper?" Blaise asked. "It's terrible for my skin tone but Pansy says you'll look perfect in it." 

Draco, who had just slipped in his shirt and was starting to button it, paused and looked up at him. "Sure." 

He followed Blaise into the closet which was helpfully in Potter's direct line of sight. Blaise pointed to the top shelf at a light blue jumper that was folded and sitting on the edge. "Do you mind? I can't reach it," Blaise said, despite being the exact same height. 

Draco glanced up at the sweater before turning to give Blaise a playful smile. "You can't reach it?" 

Blaise returned the smile and shook his head no. 

"Are you just blatantly trying to get a good view of my ass?" 

Blaise let his smile grow and nodded yes. "I do think the sweater would look good on you though." He glanced discreetly at Potter to see the boy peeking up at Draco over the magazine he was pretending to read. "Since you figured it out," Blaise said, leaning forward to undo the two buttons Draco had managed, "You should do it toppless." 

**_You rat bastard._**

Draco huffed a laugh, letting his shirt get pulled off easily. "Merlin, you haven't been like this since 5th year." 

**_What does that mean?_ **

With Draco's shirt slung over his arm, Blaise leaned against the wall and motioned for Draco to proceed. He fought the impulse to look at Potter again. 

Draco leaned forward, lengthening his body until he was pulled taught like a strung bow. 

**_All pale skin and shifting muscles._**

His fingers brushed the fabric of the jumper but he couldn't grab it without tipping onto the balls of his feet. His leg muscles tensing as he lifted higher. 

**_Fucking Merlin._**

Blaise bit back a smile at hearing Potter's thought. He couldn't help but agree, Draco truly had a pert little ass. All round and fit from years of Quidditch. Once Draco got the jumper down and slipped it on, Blaise gave him a peck on the cheek saying, "It suits you. Wear it for dinner if you like."

Potter's narrowed eyes did nothing but boost his mood as he left the room. 

Blaise had expected for Potter to be upset. He had not expected for Potter to retaliate, at least not the way he did. 

The next day, in the common room, Potter led Neville to a couch near where Blaise was studying. He fished through his school bag and pulled out a package of sugar quills. 

"Here Neville," Potter said, "have some sugar, Hermione says it helps you retain information." 

Blaise looked up from the book he'd been reading to see Neville's perfectly shaped lips wrap around the sugar quill, his tongue darting out to taste the candy. 

_Fucking Merlin_ , Blaise thought. His cock already starting to thicken while images of other things Neville's mouth could be used for flooded his mind. 

**_See?_ ** Potter's thought cut through Blaise's mind. **_I can make things just as difficult for you._**

Blaise looked over to see Potter's self-satisfied smile. Who knew the Savior could be such a prat? _Game on, Potter,_ he thought, careful not to let this one through. 

Late that night, once all the boys were in their room, Blaise struck again. First, he waited until Potter was changing for bed. 

Next, Blaise let Neville catch him appreciating the way Neville's flannel pajama pants slung low on his hips before he asked Draco a question. "Draco?" 

"Yes?" Draco replied from one of the desks, still writing his essay for Transfigurations. 

"If you wanted to say something in French to seduce someone," Blaise started. Neville's eyebrows raised so high they nearly met his hairline. Blaise gave him a quick wink before continuing, "what's the hottest thing you could say?" 

Draco set down his quill and turned to look at Blaise, studying his face. "Does this person speak French?" 

"I don't think so," Blaise said, sending the thought _Do you?_ to Potter. 

**_Sod off._ **

"Then I would go with the basics if you think they will like the sound of it. J’ai envie de toi, I want you. Or Je veux te baiser, if you want to be more," Draco said, running a hand through his hair, "explicit."

**_Look how flustered he is._ **

"What does that one mean, exactly?" 

"I want to fuck you."

**_Blank blank blank thoughts._ **

Blaise bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing. "Can you say it again? I want to get the pronunciation down."

 **_You're actually a bad person._ **Potter thought, climbing into bed. 

Draco glanced quickly at Potter before giving Blaise a wry smile, "Je veux te baiser."

Blaise felt his heartbeat pick up. Did Draco know he was doing this to get at Potter? Outwardly though, he smiled back with an easy, "Thanks mate." 


	8. French

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're going to hate me. I'm sorry.... sort of. 
> 
> As the writer, I recognize that what I've done here is just cruel, but I will do my best to make it worth it *kiss*

"Oh, hello," Harry said from the doorway of Dean's room. 

Ginny, who was sprawled out on Seamus' bed, jumped up when she heard his voice. "Harry."

"Hi." 

**_This is awkward._ **

"So," Ginny said, tucking away a strand of red hair, "this is awkward."

Harry sighed, "Yeah. I didn't- I mean- are you and Dean," he trailed off, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his denims. "Is Dean here?" 

"Him and Seamus should be back soon. They had to check on something in the greenhouse." Ginny stepped closer, eyes curious as she asked, "Are you alright? You look a bit frazzled."

Harry's shoulders slumped and he leaned against the doorway. "I think I just need someone to talk to," he said. 

"Oh." Ginny went back to Seamus' bed and sat down. "Come on then, let's talk," she said, patting the bed. 

Harry didn't move. He did offer a small smile when he replied, "Won't your boyfriend be bothered with finding me in here with you?" 

Ginny smirked, and said, "Only if we're snogging."

Harry cocked an eyebrow at her and she laughed. The sound of it, light and easy, diffused some of the tension in Harry's shoulders. 

"I'm not seducing you. I've been your friend for a long time and we're practically siblings. Now come over here and tell me what's wrong."

Relenting, Harry sat on Dean's bed, a safe enough distance away that no one would jump to conclusions. Despite the lingering jealousy he’d felt seeing them together, Harry had no desire to be with Ginny. More than that, he had no desire to hurt Dean, who had been a loyal ally during the war. He looked up at Ginny, debating where to go from here. She was right, they had been friends a long time, but he wasn’t sure she would be comfortable talking about this particular topic. 

"This isn't really the kind of thing I think you want to talk about," he said. 

"So you fancy someone then?" she asked. 

Harry huffed a laugh. He'd missed how easy it was with Ginny. She was always a step ahead of him. "Merlin, Gin. I don't know." Harry tossed himself back in the bed and let the story spill out. 

Dean and Seamus came into the room towards the end. Dean sat in the desk chair and Seamus laid across his bed, putting his head in Ginny's lap. Harry cast a curious glance at Dean but he didn't even seem bothered. 

"Go on," Dean said, "you were saying that Malfoy is ruining your life."

Seamus laughed, "That's nothing new."

Harry groaned, throwing an arm over his face, "How is this happening? He's a guy. Why is he so fucking-" Harry cut himself off, afraid of what he might have said. 

**_Pretty. Fit. Distracting._ **

"Harry," Ginny said, reaching across the gap between them to squeeze his arm, "no one cares that you like boys."

"Is that what you're worried about?" Seamus asked. "I like boys." 

"Wait, what?" Harry looked up at him, then at Dean who gave him a sly smile. "You’re together?" 

"This isn't about us," Ginny said. 

**_Us? Holy shit. They're all together._ **

Seamus sat up to open a drawer in his bedside table and pull out a book. "Here, you should read that before you do anything," he said, handing it over as Harry sat up. 

Harry took it and read the title. _Wizard to Wizard -A Guide to Your First Time._ His cheeks flamed and he promptly dropped the book on the floor. 

"Way to terrify him Seamus," Dean said through a laugh. He stood, picked up the book, and sat next to Harry. "I apologize for his complete lack of tact." He set the book between them. 

"OK, all of this is not the point," Harry said. "The point is, it's _Malfoy."_

"Hasn't it been Malfoy for awhile?" Ginny asked. 

That drew Harry up short. "What does that mean?" 

"I mean he's been on your mind for years. I get that it wasn't always attraction, but-." 

“He’s not that bad anymore,” Seamus said, “Dean and I have worked with him on a few projects in potions.” 

“He's a bloody genius at potions, actually. Though he’s still a prat about everything.” Dean added. 

“Being good at potions doesn’t make up for the things he’s done,” Harry said. 

“I know that better than anyone,” Dean said, his eyes meeting Harry’s with a steady gaze. “I still have nightmares about that dungeon his family kept me in, but Malfoy isn’t his father. He tried to help me, and Luna, as much as he could.” 

Memories from Malfoy manor assault Harry. The damp air, and sickening smell of blood and fear, flooding his senses. Malfoy’s eyes on him, sparking with recognition, hope. _I can’t be sure._

“Yeah,” Harry said softly. 

“I think you should go for it mate,” Seamus said, cutting through the reverence. “It would be the perfect end to your story.” He flashed Harry a broad grin, “You’re the hero, Malfoy was the damsel in distress.” 

Harry let out a surprised chuckle at that and they all started to laugh. 

~~~💕~~~💕~~~ 

After dinner, Harry grabbed his broom and headed out to the pitch. This was his last-ditch effort to keep his thoughts clear. He knew there was no hope of that in his room. Not with the torture Blaise had been orchestrating. Besides, Malfoy would be getting done with his shower soon and, honestly, Harry didn’t think he could hold it together when Malfoy walked in wearing only a bathrobe. 

In the broom shed, Harry released the protective charms from his newly acquired LightningBolt broom. He’d received it as a gift from Randolph Spudmore the weekend before eighth year. Randolph had sent it with a letter, detailing the broom’s similarities to the Firebolt, and telling him to please stop by for tea someday. Broom in hand, he stepped out of the shed only to find himself staring into the silver eyes of Draco Malfoy. 

Jolting, Harry tried to back up, his shoulders colliding with the hard wooden planks of the closed door. Malfoy cocked an eyebrow and stepped forward, hardly a wand’s length between them. 

“Malfoy,” Harry said, surprised to find his voice sounding breathless.

**_You smell like sugar quills._ **

“Potter,” Malfoy replied, absently pushing his hair back from catching on his eyelashes. 

**_His hair looks so soft. I want-_ **

“Is there something you needed?” Harry asked. Why had he thought flying would help? 

Malfoy’s eyes narrowed. “I want to know what you and Blaise are doing.” 

“What we’re doing?” Harry asked. 

**_Oh shit. This is not good._ **

“I know you two are up to something," Malfoy said, "Why else would you have Neville showing you how to do hip thrusts before bed?” 

“Oh, I- yeah, I just wanted help with my technique and Nev-” Harry started, cutting himself off when Malfoy leaned closer. 

**_Merlin, his lips- No! No, look up._ ** Harry forced himself to look up at Malfoy’s eyes. **_Grey eyes, like the clouds before rain._ **

“Help,” Malfoy repeated, pulling Harry from his thoughts. “The same type of help that Blaise needed when he asked me about french?” Malfoy’s eyes flicked down to Harry’s lips, “About how to seduce someone?”

Harry swallowed hard, trying to think of anything other than how the word _seduce_ sounded in that posh accent. “French,” was all he managed to say. 

Draco - _Malfoy,_ stepped closer still, pressing a hand against the splintering wood of the shed, and spoke in low tones, “J’ai envie de toi.” 

**_I want you._ **

Harry closed his eyes, feeling the last vestige of his restraint shatter as Draco leaned in to whisper, “Je veux te baiser.” 

**_I want to fuck you._ **

"Fuck," Harry said, dropping his broom to the ground in favor of gripping Draco's cashmere robes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you.


	9. Compromising Potter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it this far you might be into edging. 
> 
> I hope it's worth it. Love you fandom <3
> 
> Please leave me a comment if you want to make my day!!

_One hour earlier…_

Blaise spotted Draco in the common room with Hermione and Astoria. They were reviewing each other's potion's essays that were due in the morning. Blaise wasn't sure what the motive was for Draco to attend these study groups but he knew they were helping. 

When he asked Hermione about it earlier in the week she'd said primly, "He offered to assist me with a project."

Blaise walked over to them and sat down next to Draco. "Are you lot going to miss dinner tonight?" he asked in lieu of a greeting. 

Hermione nodded, "Kreacher is bringing food up."

"We got you a plate," Astoria added, handing him an essay to review. Sighing, Blaise took the essay and skimmed over it, looking for any obvious mistakes. He liked eating in the Great Hall. 

Kreacher popped in with dinner and they each tucked into their food. 

"Do you want to tell me what tricks you'll have me performing tonight?" Draco asked, keeping his eyes on the paper he was holding. 

Blaise looked up at him. _Fuck. He knows about Potter._ Of course, Draco was going to confront him in the common room surrounded by people. _Fuck_. 

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said. Maybe he could bluff his way through this. 

"After the stunt Potter pulled last night you better have something planned if you want to get even."

"Stunt?" Blaise asked, feigning ignorance. He glanced up at the girls who were both watching them with rapt attention. 

Catching his eye, Hermione asked, "Harry pulled some kind of prank on you?" 

"Not a prank," Draco answered, setting down the essay to give Blaise his full attention. _Fuck._ "Potter asked Neville to show him the proper form for _hip thrusts,"_ Draco said, drawing out the last two words, "in our dorm room, wearing only flannel pants."

Blaise swallowed hard. "It was a good show," he said. Then, deciding to take a risk, added, "If you're into toned Gryffindor boys with messy dark hair."

Draco didn't blush, but Blaise wasn't expecting him to. They'd spent hours training together on ways to control their expressions. It was a common Slytherin pass time. Blaise knew the other signs to look for, the way Draco's eyes narrowed, the tips of his ears going pink, his clipped tone. 

"If you're going to use me to get back at him," Draco said, "the respectable thing would be to give me some warning."

"Holy shit," Hermione whispered. Everyone turned to look at her. 

"Wow," Astoria said through a chuckle, "I've never heard you cuss."

Hermione studied the two boys and said, "Charlie was right."

Blaise didn't know what that meant. He didn't even know a Charlie. He did know Draco, and he knew that he couldn't have Draco mad at him. "Look I didn't-"

Draco held up a hand, making Blaise stop. "Just tell me one thing and I won't retaliate," he said. 

Blaise knew when he'd been caught. Trying to argue now would only make it worse. "OK."

"What does Potter think of me?" 

"Don't answer that," Hermione said, gripping Blaise's forearm. She looked at Draco, "That's a blatant abuse of power. Harry would have to give consent and there's no way he has."

"Why wouldn't he give consent?" Draco asked. Suddenly, Blaise realized he wasn't the one being questioned here. Draco had confronted him in front of Hermione to goad her into this conversation. 

"Because his thoughts are private," she said, "and they should stay that way."

"So I should just let Blaise use me as a pawn in some chess game he's playing with Potter?" 

"No," Hermione said, "of course not." She turned accusatory eyes on Blaise. "Are you doing that?" 

Blaise glanced at Draco and raised a questioning eyebrow. He received a single nod in return. "Yes," Blaise said. 

"What kind of game?" Hermione asked, her grip on his arm tightening. 

"I'm not sure I can answer that without compromising Potter."

"Then don't." Hermione let go of his arm to point a finger at Draco. "If you want to know if Harry fancies you then you're just going to have to ask him yourself."

_Gryffindors._

The barest smile played at the corners of Draco's lips. "You think Potter fancies me?" 

"Hermione," Astoria said, keeping her eyes on Draco, "don't answer that." She reached out to tug the sleeve of Hermione's robe. "Come on, let's eat dessert in your room."

Once they left, Blaise pushed over a bowl of pudding to Draco. "Are we square?" he asked. 

"You still hear his thoughts, yeah?" Draco asked. 

Blaise nodded, knowing they were _definitely_ not done with this. 

"Perfect."

~~~💕~~~💕~~~

_Oh no,_ Blaise thought as Potter's thoughts crashed into him. 

**_I want you._ **

It wasn't the thoughts themselves that were the problem. It was the _heat_ of them. 

**_I want to fuck you._ **

The lust that bloomed in his chest, pumping through his body like blood. "Fuck," Blaise said to the empty room. 

He jumped off the bed where he'd been laying down thinking of how to handle the mess he'd gotten himself into with Draco. Blaise had a fairly good idea of where these thoughts were headed and he needed to get out of this room before-

The door opened. Neville walked in dropping his bag and school robes on his bed, closest to the door. "Hey Blaise," he said. 

"Hello," Blaise said. He was already hard, and seeing Neville was not helping. 

"Are you headed somewhere?" 

"Just getting ready to take a shower," he said, the words coming out strangled. 

He tried to slip through the door but Neville put out a hand to stop him. "Hey, are you all right? You look like you might not be feeling well." 

**_You taste so good. Oh God, yes yes!_ **

"I um-" Blaise's said, over the ragged sound of his own heavy breathing. He wrapped his fingers around Neville's wrist, intending to push him away. 

Instead, Neville twisted his hand, interlacing their fingers together. "Seriously, are you all right? Your pupils are blown and your breathing is fast." 

**_Fuck that's perfect, God your mouth. I could drown in your touch._ **

"Come here," Neville leaned against the wall behind him and gently pulled Blaise closer. 

Helpless to do anything else, Blaise closed his eyes. His cock was _throbbing._ If he didn't get release soon he thought he might actually pass out. "Neville," he said, pushing his words out, "if you don't let me leave I'm going to-" 

"Merlin," Neville said, brushing his thigh against Blaise's cock. Neville looked down, then back up at Blaise. "Are you under a lust potion?" 

Blaise shook his head, "No. Not exactly."

**_Yes, fuck, don't stop. Love the way it feels hitting my throat._ **

Licking his lips, Neville slid his thigh up again, and Blaise felt his entire body shudder from the contact. "Neville, please," Blaise said, "either let me leave or help me. I can't handle teasing right now."

"I don't want to take advantage," Neville said, slipping a finger through the belt loops on Blaise's trousers to pull him flush against Neville's own straining erection. 

“You have unconditional consent as long as I get off and you’re the one causing it.” 

Blaise felt gentle hands on his shoulders, turning him around and pushing him firmly back against the wall. His mind went blissfully blank, feeling Neville warm and solid, rolling their hips together. Neville’s hands slipped down to Blaise’s waist and he untucked Blaise’s shirt, sliding his hands over the warm skin beneath. Normally Blaise would rally against this, take the lead and tease the other boy until he begged for release. But with Potter’s thoughts coursing through him he couldn’t pull himself together for anything that resembled control. 

Blaise grabbed at Neville’s shirt, hauling him forward and kissed Neville with the desperate need dominating his body. He poured everything he could into the kiss, and when he heard a pleased moan from Neville, his cock twitched in approval. Neville took control of the kiss, sucking in Blaise’s bottom lip to bite gently before he pulled back and trailed kisses along Blaise’s jawline. 

“Let me take care of you,” Neville said, so quietly Blaise was grateful that he heard it over the rushing in his ears. 

“Yes,” Blaise replied, breathless. “Anything, please.”

“Merlin, I’ve wanted you for so long,” he heard Neville breathe, the words choking on a gasp before Neville’s fingers deftly undid Blaise’s trousers. He leaned forward, letting a kiss swallow the sound of Blaise’s moan when Neville’s right hand slid down and brushed against Blaise’s straining erection, through his boxers. 

“Stay quiet, I don’t have my wand to cast a muffliato,” Neville said, biting and sucking a love bite onto Blaise's pulse point. 

Despite the request, Blaise whimpered, his body arching against Neville’s. Potter’s thoughts swimming in his head, mixing with his own, _Yes,_ **_more_ ** _, please,_ **_yes yes!_ **

“Next time we will go somewhere else, where I can hear you moan for me,” Neville said before he sank to his knees and tugged down Blaise’s trousers and boxers together.

When Neville’s lips kissed the skin above his hip bone, it was all Blaise could do not to cry out in desperation for how close Neville’s mouth was to his cock. When Neville put his lips to the head of Blaise’s cock and licked the precum, Blaise's knees nearly gave way. Neville must have sensed it because his hands came up to grip Blaise’s thighs, holding him steady. 

Without thinking, Blaise thrust gently, pleadingly, upward, brushing against Neville’s lips while his hands threaded through that messy dark hair. When he sank into Neville’s mouth the wet heat was like nothing he’d ever felt, and was only surpassed when Neville’s head started to move, his cheeks hollowing from the suction. 

Blaise let his head fall back against the wall, incapable of any thought except for the lewd way Neville’s lips spread around his cock. Neville was all tongue and lips and the perfect hint of teeth and, even better, enthusiastic, for the task at hand. He sucked Blaise down like he was starving for it, and as Blaise’s balls started to tighten, he wondered who Neville had learned this from. 

When Blaise came he had to bite down on the meat of his hand to keep himself quiet, while Neville sucked and licked until Blaise’s cock was too sensitive for any more pleasure. He reached down to grab Neville by the collar of his shirt and kiss him senseless. 


	10. Please Don’t Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a lot of fluff. Even for me. I hope you enjoy it!!

Harry tossed himself on the grass to lay panting next to Draco. 

“Wow,” Harry croaked out. 

Draco chuckled, “You’re welcome.” 

Harry glanced over at him, taking in the sight of a thoroughly debauched Draco Malfoy. The top button of his shirt was missing, his pants were done up but the buckle wasn't closed, and his hair was tousled perfectly. Harry shifted closer to him, drinking in the smell of sex and sugar quills. He could see evidence of two love bites along the curve of Draco’s collar bone. 

“What now?” Harry replied, surprised to hear how rough his voice was. He blushed, realizing it was probably from the abuse his throat had taken when he was on his knees. 

Draco's eyes cast slowly over Harry's body before he answered, "To be honest, I hadn’t planned to get that far. I was trying to make you think about sex to annoy Blaise. I didn’t expect you to go for it." 

"You didn’t-” Harry starts, panicking at the idea that he’s taken advantage of someone. 

“Don’t. I wanted it. I just hadn’t expected it.” Draco turned to his side propping himself up on his elbow and threading his fingers through his hair. “You must have wanted to be with a guy for a while to do that with me.” 

Harry stared at him, unsure of how to answer. He could lie by agreeing with that statement, but then Draco might think this was all just convenience. The honest answer would be to confess that Draco was the hottest thing he’d ever seen, that Harry thought about him incessantly, and that one blow job wasn’t going to be enough. 

**_Both answers are dangerous._ **

Instead, he asked, “Why did you want to annoy Blaise?”

“Because of whatever game the two of you were playing. I knew he was using me against you,” Draco’s lips tilted into a wry grin, “which is fine, of course. However, he didn’t get my permission first.” 

“Speaking of Blaise, have you two ever- were you together?” He turned to match Draco's pose, wondering how close he could get before Draco pushed him off.

“What makes you think I’ve ever been with anyone?” 

Harry flushed, thinking of the expert way Draco had handled his body. How Draco had given gentle instruction when Harry sank to his knees saying,  _ ‘I want to, let me.’  _ Harry’s mouth flooded with saliva at the thought. “That was  _ not  _ your first time,” he said. 

"Go on,” Draco said, his smile returning, “you can say it. I was the best you've ever had."

"You're the only I've ever had."

"The only guy. What about the Weaslette? Say it, Potter. I won’t tell anyone."

**_You’re the best I’ve ever had._ **

“The Weaslette,” Harry repeated. “That’s cute. I don't think it's a fair comparison between the two of you.”

"Fair?" Draco reached forward to grab Harry's tie and pulled him close enough to whisper, "When you were on your knees for me you liked it so much that you came in your trousers. I didn’t even have to touch you." 

**_Fuck._ ** Harry was getting hard again.

"Did that ever happen with her?" Draco pressed.

"I've never-" Harry stumbled, "we didn't." 

Draco’s teeth pulled slowly at his bottom lip. Something about it reminds Harry of a stalking feline, all silent movements and shifting muscle. “You’ve never what?” Draco asks. 

“Nothing past heavy kissing, with anyone else,” Harry replied in a daze. Thinking with Draco’s lips this close was impossible. He tilted his head, leaning closer. “Until you.” 

**_Give me my sin again._ **

“Until me.” Draco leaned in, brushing his lips against Harry’s as he continued, “Perhaps I should train you up for your future onslaught of fans wanting to molest you.” Draco tugged at Harry’s tie, pulling him into a rough and filthy kiss. 

When Draco stood to leave Harry got up as well, catching the boy by the wrist in fear that Draco would dart away for some reason. ‘Some reason’ being experiences he’s had over the last seven years. “I don’t want a fan.” 

“What?” 

“You said before, that you could train me so I could be with a fan, and I just- I don’t want that.” 

**_Please don’t run._ **

Draco’s brows furrowed and he started to pull back but Harry’s fingers tightened around his wrist. “Whatever, Potter. I’m no stranger to a one off.” Draco asked. 

“No. That’s not it,” Harry blurted out. 

Draco ran a hand through his hair with a heavy sigh. “Just speak plainly, Potter. In complete sentences, if you’re able?” 

The comment, which would have pissed Harry off before, now made him fight back a smile. He wondered if orgasms affected the human mind. He was quite sure Draco insulting him shouldn’t make him smile. “I’m saying I don’t want a fan, but I do want you.” 

“Want me how?” Draco asked, sounding a bit panicked. 

**_Every way possible._ **

Harry rubbed his thumb over Draco’s wrist, feeling his pulse point flutter. “We don’t have to label it,” he said. “As long as it’s just us.” 

Draco cocked an eyebrow, “Look, I’m not exactly in the mental state-” 

“Draco.” Harry stepped closer, releasing Draco’s wrist in favor of his hips. “You seemed to enjoy having your cock in my mouth as much as I did. Why are you trying to fight this?” 

“I’m not- Potter- Harry-” Draco stumbled. He took a deep breath and looked Harry in the eye. “There are so many reasons that this is a bad idea I’m not sure where to start.” 

**_He said my name._ **

“I’m kind of an expert on bad ideas. Now, aren’t you late for your shower?” Harry asked, pulling Draco towards the quidditch showers. 

~~~💕~~~💕~~~ 

It was late when they got back to the castle, late enough that the common room was empty. Draco looked between the couch and Harry a few times, hesitating. 

Harry reached out to thread their fingers together. “Come on, we should get some sleep.” 

Draco didn’t move, just stared at his hand wrapped in Harry’s. “I can’t. I need to be out here.” 

Harry stepped closer, forcing his courage to the forefront, enough to brush the white-blonde hair away from Draco’s face. “Tell me why?” he whispered. 

Draco searched his face, before muttering a cuss word. “I need to be near the exit.” 

**_Christ. He doesn’t feel safe. Fucking Voldemort._ **

“Is it because-” 

Draco’s entire body tensed. “Don’t push me Potter or I’ll leave.” 

“Ok,” Harry said quickly, sliding his hand to rub gently over Draco’s neck. As Draco melted under his touch, Harry was reminded of Buckbeak. He needed to think of a way to spin this so Draco didn’t feel vulnerable, that much was clear. “Would you do it for me?” 

Storm-grey eyes snapped open. “Do what for you?” 

“I get nightmares, and it helps if someone is sleeping with me,” Harry said, hoping he sounded convincing. He did get nightmares, but he didn’t know if sharing his bed would help. 

“Potter, I’m pretty sure I can tell when someone’s just trying to get me into their bed.”

Harry shrugged. “Fine,” he said, “it’s just, you know, Ron would do it for me. I suppose I could ask Neville.” He gave Draco a smirk, “Or Blaise. Slytherin boys seem like more fun than I have been led to believe.” 

Draco gaped, and then his face broke out into a blushing smile. “I’ll kill you both,” he said, dragging Harry up to their room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up - the incredibly awkward morning after. HAHAHAHA


	11. Handle What Better?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer than normal. My editing is done for now so I should have anther chapter out for this by the weekend!
> 
> I hope you're still love it 💚

When Draco returned from his morning shower Blaise had just started to button up his shirt. He glanced up to catch Draco's eye. 

“You owe me an apology,” Blaise said. He knew it was a futile request. Malfoys do not apologize. 

_Well._ Draco did. But it was only for really big, Dark Lord following, kind of mistakes. 

Not for, effectively, setting Blaise up for the best blowjob of his life. 

“Don’t be ridiculous," Draco replied, "I owe you no such thing.” 

“Are we done with this now? We're square?" Blaise asked. He motioned to Potter who was sitting at the edge of his bed tying up his shoe laces. "What I did to Potter wasn’t even mean. I was only trying to help.” 

**_That’s a stretch._ **

“Help?" Draco scoffed, slipping into his boxers and hanging up his bathrobe. "You were harassing him.”

“Oh, that’s rich, coming from you,” Blaise replied. 

Neville chuckled, quickly converting the sound into a fake cough. “Sorry,” he said, biting back a smile as Draco turned a glare on him, “just, Blaise is right. You can’t possibly be upset about that. It's not like Blaise made badges and handed them out to the entire student body.” 

“That was completely different," Draco said, his chin tilting up in defiance, despite the tips of his ears going pink. "I haven’t done anything to him all year.” 

**_Blank thoughts._ **

“Anything?” Neville asked, all false innocence and smirking lips. 

_Melin, I want to kiss him._

**_Kiss him then, leave Malfoy to me._ **

Blaise reinforced his Occlumancy walls and pointed a finger at Potter. “You stay out of this.”

“Fine,” Potter said, standing from the bed to cross his arms and lean against the bedpost. His eyes moved purposefully to Draco who was still shirtless, having only managed to pull on a pair of trousers. 

**_Fuck he’s hot. I should skip classes and spend all day tasting him._ **

Blaise smashed the palm of his hands into his eyes. “Fucking hell, Potter!” 

“What did you do?” Neville asked. 

Potter shrugged. “He asked me to stay out of it. I’m just trying to keep my mind busy so I don’t interrupt.” 

“We need ground rules,” Blaise said through clenched teeth. 

“Wait, what was he thinking just now?” Draco glanced at Potter who slowly licked his lips. 

Blaise snapped his fingers in Draco's distracted line of sight. "Oi. Pay attention."

“Babe,” Neville said, causing everyone to turn and look at him with varying degrees of surprise. Neville’s cheeks went pink but he didn’t look away from Blaise. Instead, he stood from the bed to walk closer. “Why don’t Harry and I go to breakfast? You two can probably have a more honest chat without us here.” 

Blaise glanced at Draco who was eyeing the two of them like they were a curious puzzle he hadn't solved. Blaise reached out and pinched Draco's bicep. 

“Yes,” Draco ground out, rubbing his arm, “that sounds fine.” He looked back at Potter who was pulling on his school robes. “What about you?” 

With a brief glance to Blaise and Neville, Potter stepped up close to Draco. Blaise watched closely, noting his friends measured breathing and calm exterior. Only the fluttering pulse point of his pale neck gave away how fast his heart was beating. Blaise heard Potter speaking in low tones but he couldn't make out the words. He might have leaned closer, out of pure curiosity, if Neville hadn't distracted him with a touch. 

"Hey," Neville said, gripping Blaise by the hip and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "I'll be in the greenhouses today after 6th period. Join me?" 

Blaise flashed him a smile. Potter was right. They should all skip class. Blaise wasn't sure he'd be able to think clearly enough to retain anything from lectures today. Besides, he didn't know how many times Neville would be willing to give a repeat performance. 

"You sure?" Blaise asked. "Someone might see us in there."

Neville gave him a private smile, "Not for that. I just want to see you. We can find a hiding place after though, if you want to mess around."

_See me? For what?_

Neville pressed in for another kiss. "In fact," he said against Blaise's lips, "you should know now, I won't be doing more than holding your hand in the greenhouses. The rules are very strict in there."

_Holding my hand?_

"Break it up," Potter said, pulling Neville away. He glanced back at Draco and added, “I’ll have Kreacher bring up breakfast for you.” 

After the Gryffindors left, Blaise and Draco stood in silence, staring at the door. 

“Holy gods," Draco said, breaking the silence. "I think I’m dating Harry Potter.” He sat down hard on the bed. “I can't believe this. I’m dating the fucking Savior of the Wizarding World.” 

“Did you forget to tell him you have a 'shagging only' policy?” 

“I did tell him,” Draco insisted. “Not in those words but I certainly told him.”

“And?”

“It's _Potter._ He has no concept of rules applying to him." Draco ran a hand through his hair, then stood to fix it in front of the mirror. "You saw how he was just now. Last night he insisted I sleep in his bed just to keep me out of the common room.” 

Kreacher appeared with croissants and pumpkin juice, setting them on the desk and leaving after they both said thank you. 

“Well good luck with that," Blaise said. "Dating a Gryffindor probably isn’t that different than a Hufflepuff. I imagine he’ll want you holding hands and accepting flowers.” 

_Hopefully it will be good for you,_ Blaise thought. With Potter helping Draco to have some distraction in his day Draco might be less likely to schedule breakdowns. 

“I can’t imagine you’ll handle it any better than I do,” Draco said, pulling on his shirt. 

“Handle what better?” 

Draco paused his buttoning to glance up at Blaise as though he was a prize idiot. “You realize, you’re also dating a gryffindor, right?” 

Blaise scowled at his friend's cocked eyebrow. “No. We’re not dating." Deciding to ignore Draco, Blaise continued, "He’s brilliant with his mouth though. I bet I can get a repeat performance of that when Potter’s incessant thoughts aren’t in my head.” 

“Blaise,” Draco said, “you can’t be this oblivious.”

“Speaking of which,” Blaise said, ignoring Draco again, “you need to keep your hands off of Potter until he’s no longer bonded to me. I nearly lost my head last night.” 

“Not a chance. Don’t change the subject. You like Longbottom. And don’t bother saying it’s just his fit as hell ass.” 

Blaise shrugged. “He does have a great ass.” 

“Blaise.” 

“Don’t. Just- just don’t. I’m a slytherin. I’m not going to get emotionally invested in someone who’s getting married after school." Blaise pulled on his robes, casting a spell to keep them free of wrinkles. "Honestly, you should be careful too. This thing with Potter can be fun for you, I get that, but you need to watch yourself. Potter has a tendency to get attached fast, look at his codependent friendships.” 

"Perhaps I want him to get attached."

“Draco, your parents are already in negotiations for Astoria. Don’t do anything stupid.” 

“I’m not going to marry her. I already told my mother that I'm not doing that. My life is going to be hard enough with my choices over the last two years. I wont add a loveless marriage to the pot.” 

Stunned, Blaise didn't respond, only watched Draco finish off the last of the Pumpkin juice. Finally he said, “You can’t be serious. What about the Sacred 28?” 

“I don’t give a fuck about the sacred 28, Blaise.” Draco shouldered his school bag and walked into the hallway motioning for Blaise to follow him. “Don't you understand? Potter won. His mother was a muggle and he still brought down the Dark- he still won the war.” 

Blaise followed him through the common room. Draco stopped before the knights and turned back to Blaise. 

"Listen,” Draco said, “I still have a lot to figure out about muggle-borns and what my opinions are. But I'm working on it. What I do know is this, I'm not going to make any life decisions based on bloodlines. I can’t imagine the slayer of snakes is going to either."

~~~💕~~~💕~~~

After potions, Blaise went back to the common room, intent on getting through his herbology homework that was due tomorrow. Draco's words had been interrupting his thoughts all day. He sat down at the table, with Pansy and Daphne, and started to unpack his bag. 

"What are you doing here?" Pansy asked. 

Blaise glanced up before returning to his task. "Hello to you as well, lifelong friend," he replied, pulling out a quill from the side pocket. 

"Yes, and as your friend I am asking what you're doing here. You're supposed to be in the greenhouses." 

Blaise stilled, then sat casually in the chair to cover up the tension. Draco must have talked to her. "Darling, have you been gossiping about me?" 

"No, I'm not letting you do this," Pansy said. "You're not going to mind fuck this and ruin your chances." She reached over to collect everything Blaise had just set down.

"Pansy!" Blaise whispered angrily. He glanced around the common room to make sure no one was watching her make a scene. "What the hell are you doing?" 

"You can't sit with us, you need to go to see Longbottom." She stuffed his book and notebook into his bag. 

"It's not like that. He said I should come by if I had time. Which I do not. I need to finish this assignment." 

She lifted the bag up, letting it hang between them. Blaise looked to Daphne for backup. 

"Don't look at me. I won't help you," Daphne said, raising her hands. "This woman is feral. If I get on her bad side she might never kiss me again."

Pansy smirked and shook the bag at him. 

Blaise grabbed the bag and slung it over his shoulder. "Why are you doing this?" 

"Because Draco told me that you're being irrational and that I can't let you blow this."

Blaise huffed, and stood up. "This is ridiculous." He glanced around the common room but there were no other tables available. 

"I heard Neville's expecting you," Daphne said, scribbling away on her parchment. 

"You did not."

"I did," she said, setting down the quill to look up at him. "I heard it from Hermione Granger when she came to collect my sister."

"Are they dating yet?" Pansy asked. 

Daphne nodded, still looking at Blaise. "It's not public though. Hermione said that Neville looked _happy_ when he told her about you _."_

Blaise stared down at the two of them, letting the words sink in before asking, "Is it true your sister is no longer in marriage negotiations with Draco?" 

Daphne nodded, "It is. Ms. Malfoy cut them off. It's a good thing too. Astoria is going to come out to Mom over the holiday break."

"Blaise," Pansy said, grabbing his hand, "Neville isn't going to marry a pureblood girl. He likes you. Stop sabotaging your own happiness."

Blaise left the common room and started on the long walk to the greenhouse. He was pretty confident that the Slytherins were all delusional. _Still._ Neville had asked him to come, and it wouldn't hurt to stop in. 

Neville spotted him through the glass before Blaise entered. The broad smile on Neville's face gave Blaise pause. 

_Merlin, he does look happy to see me._

Neville met Blaise at the door, grabbing his hand and dragging him to the middle of the room. Keeping their fingers entwined, Neville excitedly told Blaise about the Songbell flowers he was growing.

_Holy Gods. I think I'm dating Neville Longbottom._


	12. Please Say It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter!
> 
> I'm thinking two more chapters left! 💖💚💖
> 
> Leave comments to show your love!

**~Two weeks later~**

"Say it," Harry begged, words coming out in hot pants against Draco’s neck. 

"Don't boss me Potter." Draco’s hand, threaded through Harry’s hair, tugged lightly in admonishment. 

Harry moaned, letting his body go pliant against Draco’s. "Say it. Please." **_Want you. Need you._ **

"Such an eager thing you are." 

**_Merlin, you sound so fucking fond of me._ **

"You think you’ve earned it?" Draco asked, biting into the pulse point of Harry’s neck. His hands slid down to Harry’s hip. One slipped lower, elegant fingers brushing lightly against Harry’s skin, touching everything except his cock. 

They had started this -this _thing_ \- after their first week together, and Harry thought it was fucking brilliant. Draco was practically designed to boss him around, and Harry loved giving up the control. By the time Draco let him come, Harry was so blissed out from subspace he could hardly think straight. 

"I have. I did everything you asked,” Harry replied, flushing at the thought of choosing that collar. 

"I should make you wait until the supplies come in." Draco palmed Harry's cock through his jeans and pulled him into a filthy, promising kiss. 

Harry dropped to his knees, tugging at the string that's lacing up the front of Draco's pants. He looked up, knowing Draco couldn't resist pleading eyes, and waited patiently for permission. "Please. I've been good for you."

Draco looked over him, licking his bottom lip before he let it pull into a haughty smirk, and finally said the words. "Suck my cock, Potter."

_**Yes** _

_POTTER!_

**_Fuck off Zabini._ **

_Put it in your pants and get to the common room. NOW._

Harry's hand stilled on Draco's boxers. 

"Potter?" Draco ran a gentle hand over Harry's cheek. 

"Hang on."

**_What's wrong?_ **

_The weasel just showed up and he's pissed off his surprisingly dangerous little sister._

"Shit." Harry jumped up. "Sorry love," he said, promptly blushing at the words. He hadn't meant to say that, it just came out. "I mean-" he closed his mouth, feeling a flush bloom across his cheeks. **_Love?_ **He tucked Draco's still hard cock back into his pants. 

Draco hooked a finger under Harry's chin so he looked up. "What's happened?" 

"Ron is here and he's pissed off Ginny." Harry grabbed Draco's wand, handing it to him, and pocketed his own. 

They rushed into the common room, ducking to avoid a rush of bats flapping past them. 

"Oh good, you're here." Zabini pulled Neville past them and up the stairs. "Good luck," he called before shutting the door to the room. 

"It's none of your business!" Ginny shouted, firing off another spell and drawing Harry's attention back to the fight. 

Ron threw up a _Protego,_ then cast a stinging hex at her. "I told you it was an accident!" 

Glancing quickly at Draco, Harry pointed his wand at Ginny, yelling, _"Expeliamus!"_

At the same time, Draco yelled, _"Incarcerous!"_ with his wand pointed at Ron. 

"You shouldn't have done it in the first place," Ginny said, seething. She stormed up to Harry, grabbing her wand, and left the room. Dean and Seamus trailed after her, shooting Harry grateful smiles. 

Before Harry made it across the room to Ron he was already out of the _Incarcerous._ Harry helped him up and Ron flashed him a lopsided smile, pulling him into a hug. "Thanks for the help."

"No problem, what happened?" 

"I walked in on her making out with those two. I didn't know she was seeing them _both._ " Ron stuffed his hands into his denims and shrugged. "I may have overreacted."

Harry nodded, shooting a finite at the last bat in the room.

Ron tilted his head, eyes falling briefly to Harry's neck, then looked at Draco. Harry turned to look with him, realizing Draco was the picture of debauched. His sexy hair tousled, cheeks flushed, and he was sporting a love bite on his neck with another on his collarbone. Harry chewed at his bottom lip, trying to think of how to best handle this. 

"Weasel," Draco said with a curt nod. 

"Ferret."

"So," Harry said slowly, "Draco and I- um."

Both boys turned expectant eyes on him, waiting for the end of his sentence. When nothing came Draco said, "He's my boyfriend."

 **_Boyfriend._ **Worried his smile might split his face, Harry stared down at his shoes. 

"Bloody hell," Ron said, scrubbing a hand over his face. "Is there something in the fucking water at this school? You two I get, Charlie called that in fourth year-"

 _"What?"_ Harry blurted. 

At the same time Draco said, "Fourth year?" 

Ron huffed a laugh. "Yeah, fourth year. It wasn't subtle the way you two were with each other. And, Merlin fuck, I'm not even going to address sixth year."

Harry and Draco stared at him in silence, both in a state of shock. 

"Oh I'm sorry. Did I ruin some illusion for you? Were the others pretending they didn't see this," he waved a finger between them, "coming?" 

Draco peeked up at Harry who gave him a slight shrug.

"Seriously though, is everyone gay?" Ron asked. "I saw Neville and Blaise just now. Romilda and Hannah were holding hands in the hallway, and-"

"I think your sister is straight." Draco cut in with a full blow _smirk._

Harry stepped in front of Draco to protect him. It's not like Ron needed much incentive to fight Draco. "So, Ron. It's good to see you. How come I didn't know you were coming?"

"I'm surprising Hermione. Though, knowing her, she's already figured it out."

"Oh," Harry said, trying to figure out how to bring up the next question. 

Unfortunately, Draco beat him to it. Leaning around Harry to look at Ron, he asked, "Does her girlfriend know you're taking her on a date?" 

Ron cocked an eyebrow at him "I'm one of seven Malfoy. I know how to share." He glanced at Harry, and added, "Not that either of you would know anything about that."

Affronted, Harry said, "I share!" 

Behind him, Draco chuckled. "You don't share me. And Weasel is right. I definitely don't share." He wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and set his chin on Harry's shoulder. 

Harry fought the desire to lean into him. Or drag him out of the room and finish getting off. "So what are your plans?" 

"I'm taking them both to dinner at The Hopping Pot."

"If you get back at a reasonable time, come say hi?" 

Ron looked between them, heaving a dramatic sigh. "Sure. I want to see you, even if it means spending time with him."

"I can kick your ass at Wizard's Chess if you want?" Draco offered. "We won't even have to talk. You can spend the whole time talking to Potter."

Ron eyed him for a long moment before replying, "You're on Malfoy."

As Ron left the room, Harry couldn't help the rush of affection he felt for both of them. 

Draco bit gently on Harry's earlobe. "Since the room is occupied, let's go out to the forest. I'd like to fuck you against a tree."

Groaning at the words, Harry grabbed Draco's wrist and pulled him outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're doing nanowrimo this year, I made a free workbook for Preptober!
> 
> https://www.altersaside.com/preptober


	13. Ship Ship Ship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mention 3 different ships in this chapter, as everyone gets ready for the costume party. Links to art at the bottom if you're interested!
> 
> Also.... sorry the pictures are HUGE! I couldn't figure out how to make them smaller. *Update* I figured it out <3

Blaise walked into the common room to find Potter and Draco sitting on the loveseat together, homework tucked into their laps. 

"Budge up," Blaise said, "I need to focus on my Charms test and Potter here can't stop thinking about your thigh being pressed against his."

Potter glared up at him with red-tinged cheeks, and Draco laughed. 

**_You're an ass._ **

Blaise cocked an eyebrow, looking down at him. "Don't be sour or I'll relay all the thoughts you've had about _ass_ over the last 24 hours." 

Potter's flush darkened. **_Blank thoughts._ **

Draco leaned over, nipping Potter's ear, and said, "Be nice. I'll make it up to you later." He shifted towards the arm of the sofa, leaving room for Blaise to sit between them. 

Draco conjured a table before the three of them and they all started in on the homework. Blaise was nearly done with the multiple choice section when Hermione stormed into the common room. 

"Where is Pansy?" she demanded. 

A door opened from the girl's dorm rooms and all three boys looked up to see Pansy walk down to join them. She stood before Hermione, crossing her arms and saying, "Can I help you?" 

"McGonagall said we were to plan the party _together."_ Hermione shoved a paper towards Pansy's face, which the other girl snatched from her and threw on the floor. "You should have consulted me about this!" 

"I am in charge of the theme and I like this one,” Pansy said. “The party is in two days. I had to make a decision!” 

Blaise murmured a quiet _Accio_ at the paper. When it floated over, Draco pulled it close so they could all read it. 

The boys glanced at each other, then turned their attention back to the argument before them. 

"-not to mention," Hermione was saying, "the _blatant_ objectification of women in that art! I mean, my god Pansy, look at the outfits!" 

Pansy smirked, "I've seen the outfits doll, that's why I chose this theme. Daphne is going to dress as Harley Quinn."

Huffing, Hermione folded her arms. "This is ridiculous. Where did you even learn about muggle comic books?" 

Pansy reached into her bag, pulling out a handful of, what appeared to be, colorful magazines. She attempted to hand them over to Hermione, who made no move to take them. Instead, Astoria took the stack and started to rifle through them. 

"There's a few first years in Ravenclaw who brought them to one of the House Cooperation meetings." Pansy tilted her head as though considering something, "So technically it's your fault that Slytherins got exposed to them."

"Mione," Astoria cut in, dispelling whatever retort Hermione had planned. "What about this one?" 

She held up a comic book, showing Hermione the cover. When Hermione didn't immediately object, she opened it and pointed to a picture. 

“It’s a crossover comic,” Astoria had said, "You don’t have to wear anything too revealing, you can get away with jeans and a t-shirt.” Here Astoria had pointed to the other girl in the photo, "and I will wear that.”

Judging by the blush on Hermione's cheeks, Pansy had just won this argument by default. 

Once Astoria had pulled Hermione up to her room under the guise of planning their costumes, Seamus handed over a galleon to Padma Patil. 

"I told you to stop taking bets from Ravenclaws," Harry said to Seamus when he was walking back to the pile of pillows he considered a seat. 

Seamus shrugged and flashed him a smile, "I really thought Hermione was going to win. Didn't account for the girlfriend factor."

Pansy zeroed in on Blaise. She pulled the pamphlet from his hand and said, "I've got some really good ideas for you and your boyfriend. Have you heard of Captain America?" 

~~~💕~~~💕~~~

Three days later, Blaise sat next to Potter in the infirmary. They were waiting for Slughorn to come in and administer the antidote to nullify the bond. Blaise couldn't wait for this part of his day to be over. Not just because he would _finally_ be rid of Harry's thoughts, but because he was looking forward to the party. 

Blaise was already wearing half his costume, dark red boots, tight blue pants, and a utility belt. He didn't fully understand this costume because he’d never read a comic but Pansy had promised him it would be worth it. Blaise had only made one request for the party. "There has to be dancing." 

He's seen Neville dance in fourth year at the Yule ball. The way he moved with the music, anyone could see that Neville loved to dance. Blaise didn't want to pass up the opportunity to experience that while Neville was wearing skin-tight pants. 

“Have you ever heard of this spell the girls want to use on me?” Potter asked, his leg bouncing up and down from the effort of waiting patiently. 

“Not that exact one, but you can trust them. Daphne has been making those tattoo things for a few months now, I’m sure she can manage to turn you blue for a party.” 

“If they fuck it up I guess I’ll just stay in my room.” 

The response is unexpected and Blaise peeks over at Potter’s face to gauge what he means by that statement. Then he realizes he hasn’t been hearing Potter’s thoughts all day. “Potter. Did you learn Occlumancy?” 

“Not really. Draco helped me put up some walls last night because I didn’t want you to have to deal with my thoughts today. Halloween is-” Potter runs a hand through his bird's nest and continues, “difficult.” 

Blaise shifted on the bed, trying to remember what happened in Potter’s life that he wouldn’t like this holiday. Not coming up with anything, he offered, “If you need to skip the party I’m sure no one would be upset.” 

“No,” Potter replied, “I don’t actually think that would help. I want to go and make new memories. Tomorrow, Ron is coming and we will go to Godric’s Hollow. Until then, I just want to get drunk and be with Draco.” 

Blaise’s eyebrows drew down in confusion before the name ‘Godric’s Hollow’ clicks into place and he remembered. Halloween is when Potter lost his parents. Feeling helpless, Blaise squeezed Potter’s shoulder, something he’d seen the Gryffindors do many times when they were showing compassion. “I hope tonight is exactly what you need.” 

Potter looked up, blinking several times, and then started to laugh. “Thanks,” he said. “This will be the first time I’m with Draco that you won't have to hear my thoughts on it.” 

Merlin. Potter’s mood shifts were more extreme than any Slytherin Blaise had ever encountered. Maybe it was just his life, with all the shit he’s been through it’s probably laugh or cry at this point. 

“I’m not going to lie, I’ll be happy to be rid of your constant narrative,” Blaise replied, offering Potter a smile of his own. 

That sat in comfortable silence until Potter asked, “Do you know anything about the costumes Draco and I are wearing?”

“Well, obviously, yours is blue. He’s got a tail too, so be ready for that. Honestly, I think Daphne recommended Nightcrawler and Quicksilver because of the hair. Yours has messy dark hair and Quicksilver has hair that’s silver-blonde.” 

“Yeah, I noticed that when they showed me the picture. Quicksilver seems a bit messy for Draco, I’m not sure he can pull it off.” Potter smiled to himself, looking down at his hands and Blaise was even more thankful he couldn’t hear his thoughts at the moment. 

After so much time though, he could probably guess them. “At least you get to see him in jeans though, yeah?” he asked, letting a playful mocking creep into his tone. 

Potter flashed him a broad grin, “And the goggles.” 

Before Blaise could do more than roll his eyes, McGonagall walked into the room with Slughorn trailing behind her. 

Slughorn handed them each a vial. “Here we are then. Go ahead and drink that up. You might have a few lingering effects for the next 24 hours, but I doubt you’ll even notice.” 

Blaise and Potter each took a vial and downed the contents. “Thank you professor,” Blaise said sliding off the bed. 

“Gentleman,” McGonagall said, causing both of them to stop and look at her. “I hope you each gained something from this experience. Thank you for your patience while waiting for the antidote.” 

“Of course,” Potter said readily. Blaise nodded in agreement. 

“And your rooms?” She said, eyeing them with what looked like suspicion. “Are you intending to keep them?”

“We are,” Blaise said quickly. He did _not_ want to go back to a room without Neville. “Is that all right?” 

“Yes, I believe it is best for everyone.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.deviantart.com/pslendy/art/Nightsilver-626212554 art credit silver  
> https://explodingcrenelation.wordpress.com/tag/steve-x-bucky/ art for stucky
> 
> Final chapter should be out soon!!


	14. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved this story and I hope you do too! <3 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are ALWAYS appreciated. Thank you for reading!

**5 Years Later**

Harry pressed his palms against the wall, breath coming out in hot pants against the stone. 

"Now Potter, what did I tell you when we left the house?" Draco was a solid weight behind him, hands sneaking around Harry's waist to brace him as Draco's hard cock pressed against his ass through the fabric. 

"To behave myself so we didn't mess up the schedule," Harry managed, arching his body into Draco's, drinking in the smell of creamsicle. "I can't help it. I had to touch you." 

Draco gripped his shoulders, spinning Harry to face him. "Fuck, Harry," he said, eyes raking over the man before him. 

Harry reached out, fisting Draco's shirt to pull him forward for a kiss. "I love you. I want to be with you forever. I-"

"Don't you dare be so crass," Draco said the words between kisses, rolling his hips against Harry, "as to propose to me at a wedding." 

"I just-" 

Draco captured his mouth in another kiss, slipping his hand down to press his palm against Harry's cock through his trousers. "Feel how hard you are? So needy for me. How are you going to get through the vows?"

"I can handle it. I can. Just one more kiss." Harry pulled him back in, biting at Draco's lower lip until he moaned. 

A steady pounding came from the door. "Get out of the closet!" Even angry, Blaise's voice still dripped like honey. 

Draco chuckled against Harry, the sound rumbling through his chest, wrapping around Harry's heart. "I love you, Harry," he whispered. 

"I love you too," Harry said, relishing the last kiss before Blaise broke through Draco's locking charm and stormed in. 

"Hello, Blaise," Draco said, smoothing out his shirt as he turned around. "We were just trying to get Harry's hair tame enough for pictures. Did you need me?" 

Blaise rolled his eyes. "I should have made Pansy my best man." He turned on his heel and walked down the hall with Draco following happily after him. 

Harry cast a wandless charm over his cock so no one would be able to tell how hard he was, and pretended to fix his hair. 

He walked back into the hall, turning left and heading up a slim staircase. Neville's Grandmother had picked the church, and, apparently, it was rumored to be the place King Arthur had gotten married. 

He got to the landing and stepped into Neville's room. "Hey," Harry said, pulling a flask from the pocket of his blazer, "I brought you some firewhiskey."

"Thank Merlin. I'm freaking out."

"Don't be. Everything down there is beautiful. It's the prettiest wedding I've ever seen."

"Thanks." Neville took a healthy swig from the flask and handed it back to Harry. "Fuck, Harry. That's really good whiskey." 

Harry's face broke into a broad grin. "It's from Lucius Malfoy's private stock. I think Narcissa gives me bottles of it just to piss him off."

Neville grinned back, "Feel free to share that more often if you're getting it free."

"Will do."

"Did Draco's ring come in yet?" Neville asked, slumping into a plush chair. 

"Yeah, Hermione's got it. Everything is set. I'm going to ask him at Madam Malkins when we return the robes for your wedding."

"Wow. That's- That's the sappiest thing I've ever heard. I think you might be a Hufflepuff."

Harry grabbed a pillow from a nearby couch and threw it at Neville who caught it easily, laughing before he threw it back at Harry. 

"Luna thinks it's a lovely idea," Harry said. 

"It is a lovely idea. It's also really cheesy. And honestly, Harry? It's so you it's perfect."

Harry cast a _Tempus_. "Come on," he said, pulling Neville to his feet. "Your future is waiting downstairs for you."

Neville froze, looking at the floor. "What if he's not? What if he doesn't come? He's a flight risk Harry. Commitment terrifies him. And I get it. I know his mum-" 

"Stop," Harry put a hand on both of Neville's shoulders, meeting his eye. "First off, Blaise is here, I've already been lectured by him. Second, Blaise is madly fucking in love with you. Third, commitment is scary and Blaise hasn't seen a lot of good examples of it but so what? He asked you to marry him because he believes in the two of you together."

Neville drug in a deep breath, held it, and let it out in a rush. "All right. Ok. I'm ready." 

Walking through the door Neville turned back to Harry and asked, "What did you get lectured about?"

"Oh. Er-," Harry felt his cheeks heat and cleared his throat. "I got turned around. In a closet."

Neville cocked an eyebrow, waiting him out. 

"With Draco."

The burst of laughter from Neville echoed in the small stairway, wrapping around Harry like a hug. "I can't believe you two are still like that. I want to touch Blaise a lot but you two are just as bad now as you were in 8th year."

Harry shrugged, "He makes me happy."

"Yeah, that's obvious to everyone Harry." They reached the end of the staircase and Neville linked an arm around Harry's. 

"Ready to get married?" Harry asked. 

"I am," Neville replied. "Are you ready to give me away?" 

And they lived happily ever after <3 


End file.
